CLUELESS
by matokinite76
Summary: Akashi tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Tetsuya belakangan ini. Tidak, bukan perubahan yang negatif tapi lebih kepada perubahan sikap yang seperti anak kecil. Tetsuya lebih sering ngambek, sensitif, dan jauh lebih manja. Tetapi yang tidak Akashi atau Tetsuya ketahui, ada kabar baik yang akan menanti mereka. Kabar yang akan menyempurnakan mereka / AkaKuro / Akashi X Kuroko /
1. Vanilla Milkshake

**Kamus (unfaedah) Jepang:**

**Okiroyo = **_wake up / bangun_

_**Wakatta = **__i understand / aku mengerti atau bisa kaya 'I get it'_

_**Ohayo = **__selamat pagi_

_**Ja = **__lalu or 'then'_

_**Demo = **__tetapi / but_

_**\- CLUELESS –**_

"Sei-_kun_! Sei-_kun_!" Tetsuya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh laki-laki bersurau merah yang tengah terlelap disampingnya—membuat laki-laki tersebut sedikit menggerung karena istirahatnya merasa terganggu.

"_Give me five minutes more, sweety_." Gumamnya masih dengan mata yang tertutup sempurna. Merubah posisinya menjadi lebih nyaman dan semakin tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya. Namun, Tetsuya tetap keukeuh untuk membuat laki-laki bersurau merah tersebut—Akashi Seijuurou—membuka matanya.

"Sei-_kun_, _okiroyo_!" Kali ini Tetsuya tidak lagi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Akashi, melainkan menarik tangan Akashi yang bertengger manis di pahanya. Ada yang harus disampaikan oleh Tetsuya saat ini dan ini sangat penting, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"_Hai, hai, wakatta, wakatta_." Dengan enggan Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin terus menempel dengan kasurnya, kemudian bermanja-manja dengan selimut tebalnya untuk waktu lebih lama lagi. Tetapi sepertinya istri kesayangannya yang satu ini tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sedangkan Tetsuya tersenyum puas ketika melihat suaminya perlahan membangunkan dirinya. Mata _heterokom_ yang selalu menjadi favorit Tetsuya masih terbuka setengah. Meskipun banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah laki-laki menakutkan dengan karisma yang mematikan serta tingkat kedisiplinan akan apapun sangat tinggi, namun perihal bangun pagi atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Tetsuya adalah kelemahannya. Akashi Seijuurou tidak berdaya jika berhadapan dua hal tersebut.

"_Ohayo_, _my little bunny_." Akashi mengecup bibir Tetsuya lembut.

"Hng? _Oha…yo_?" jawab Tetsuya ragu-ragu. Alis Akashi mengerut. Tumben sekali istrinya menjawab dengan ragu-ragu seperti itu. _Well_, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja karena dirinya masih dikuasai rasa ngantuk. Sebaiknya ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Ia juga akan merasa segar setelah merasakan air dingin di musim panas seperti ini.

Disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya, memakai _slop _rumah-nya bersiap untuk menuju kamar mandi dengan lunglai dan berat hati. Rasanya baru sebentar ia merasakan nyenyaknya kasur. Tetapi, belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Tetsuya lebih dulu menarik tangannya. Membuat Akashi menatap istrinya penuh tanda tanya. Tumben sekali istrinya menahan dirinya seperti ini.

"Sei-_kun_, mau kemana?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja bersiap-siap untuk mandi, _love_." Bukannya melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Tetsuya malah terkekeh geli kemudian menunjuk jam _digital_ yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur ukuran _king size_ mereka.

Akashi memincingkan matanya. Mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya pada angka yang tertera di jam _digital_ tersebut. Beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya, berusaha agar ia tidak salah melihat angka yang tertera di jam tersebut.

"Dua…lima belas… ah tidak, tidak. Sepertinya aku salah lihat," Kali ini Akashi mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Tapi mau dilihat dari sudut mana pun, angka yang tertera di jam _digital _ini tidak berubah sama sekali, kecuali dua digit dibelakangnya yang semakin naik setiap satu menit. Akashi memanglingkan wajahnya, menatap Tetsuya yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Hei _sweetheart_, sepertinya jam _digital _ini rusak. Aku akan membelikannya nanti setelah pulang kerja."

"Tidak, Sei-_kun_. Tidak ada yang rusak dari jam tersebut. Sekarang memang masih jam dua pagi."

"Haah?!" Mulut Akashi terbuka lebar. Buru-buru tangannya merampas _handphone_ keluaran terbaru yang baru ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan benar saja, jam yang tertera di layar _handphone_-nya dengan yang tertera di jam _digital_-nya tidak berbeda. Seketika tubuh Akashi menjadi lemas. Ia pikir ini sudah pagi, tapi ternyata ini masih jauh dari kata pagi. Pantas saja ia merasa cepat sekali perpisahan antara dirinya dengan kasur, dan ini pula lah yang menjadi alasan mengapa istrinya ragu-ragu menjawab ucapan selamat pagi darinya.

"_Ja..._ Kenapa kau membangunkanku, sayang? Ini masih jauh dari kata pagi, kau tau?" tanya Akashi sambil kembali mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur. Tangan kanannya menggenggam jari-jemari Tetsuya. Muncul sedikit rasa kesal dari dirinya karena istrinya mengerjainya, tapi sekesal apapun Akashi pada Tetsuya, ia tidak akan sanggup memarahi Tetsuya-nya yang sangat amat dan selalu menggemaskan. _His forever little bunny_.

Sedangkan Tetsuya mengangguk mantap. Membenarkan pertanyaan terakhir suaminya. Siapapun juga tau ini masih pagi buta. Tapi ada suatu hal yang harus ia sampaikan detik ini juga. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat atau ditunggu-tunggu lagi. _As soon as possible_.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan,"

Akashi menghela nafasnya. Mengelus punggung tangan Tetsuya lembut. "Kan bisa disampaikan nanti pagi, ketika 'pagi' yang sebenarnya datang, _love_." Jawab Akashi sambil menekankan kata 'pagi' pada kalimatnya. Sedangkan Tetsuya menggeleng cepat dan tegas.

"Aku ingin secepatnya dan ini tidak bisa ditahan-tahan lagi, Sei-_kun_."

"_Demo_—"

Tetsuya menghempaskan tangan Akashi. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Sepertinya Akashi tidak akan mendengarkannya kali ini. Terkadang, Akashi memang lebih memilih kasur ketimbang dirinya. Akashi Seijuurou hanya mencintai kasur dan tidak mencintai Tetsuya. "Baiklah kalo Seijuurou tidak mau mendengarkan. Lain waktu saja." Ucap Tetsuya ketus kemudian merebahkan dirinya dengan posisi memunggungi Akashi. Dan jangan lupakan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga bagian kepala.

Sedangkan Akashi hanya menarik nafas. Ia tau bahwa saat ini tidak ada jalan lain selain menuruti permintaan _little bunny-_nya. Jika Tetsuya sudah memanggil dirinya dengan 'Seijuurou' berarti itu merupakan peringatan untuk Akashi bahwa Tetsuya dalam keadaan _mode_ ngambek, Tetsuya akan mengabaikan Akashi sampai pada akhirnya Akashi lah yang mengalah. Tentu saja itu bukan suatu hal yang susah untuk Akashi. Kebahagiaan Tetsuya lebih penting diatas apapun, termasuk diatas kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri. Apapun akan ia lakukan selama Tetsuya bahagia dan kebahagiaan itu tentu saja harus dikarenakan oleh Akashi Seijuurou, bukan orang lain.

Dan jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, Akashi akan memeluk tubuh Tetsuya. Kemudian menciumi setiap inchi dari tubuh laki-laki tersebut. Mulai dari kepala, wajah, leher, sampai bahu. "_Alright, little bunny_. _I'm understand now and I'm really sorry. Would you forgive me, my love?_"

Hening. Tetsuya masih belum luluh dengan kalimat Akashi dan tentu saja Akashi masih memiliki banyak kartu untuk membuat Tetsuya berhenti mengambek seperti ini.

"_Please, love? Forgive me, 'kay? You know that I can't live without you, my forever little bunny. I'll do everything for you, love. So please...?_" Akashi menahan senyum kemenangannya ketika Tetsuya membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuat mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Sei-_kun _benar akan melakukan apapun untukku?" Akashi mengangguk lembut. Kemudian mencium kening Tetsuya.

"_Of course, _sayang. _Your wish is my command, little bunny._" Akashi mengecup pangkal hidung Tetsuya. Membuat sang empunya terkekeh kegelian.

"Hentikan, Sei-_kun_! Kau membuatku geli." Tetsuya mendorong setengah tubuh Akashi yang berada diatasnya lembut. Membuat Akashi sedikit berjarak dengan Tetsuya.

Akashi mencolek pangkal hidung istrinya. "_So_? Apa yang ingin disampaikan tuan putriku?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Sei-_kun_! Aku masih laki-laki." Tetsuya memukul bahu suaminya pelan. Sedangkan sebisa mungkin Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang istrinya yang sangat menggemaskan dengan bibir maju beberapa senti serta pipi yang merah merona. Walaupun mereka sudah lebih dari satu tahun menikah, tetap saja Tetsuya akan tersipu malu jika Akashi menggodanya. Ah, melihatnya membuat Akashi semakin jatuh pada pesona istrinya.

"Aku mau _vanilla milkshake_,"

"Hmm?" Akashi mengangkat satu alisnya. Apa yang barusan istrinya katakan? "_Vanilla milkshake_?" ulang Akashi memastikan bahwa apa yang ditangkap indra pendengarnya adalah benar. Sedangkan Tetsuya mengangguk mantap. Mata birunya semakin memancarkan binar-binar antusias. Astaga! Apa yang tengah dipikirkan istrinya pagi buta ini? kenapa tiba-tiba ia menginginkan _vanilla milkshake_ di jam-jam seperti ini? Dan perihal penting yang ingin segera disampaikan istrinya bukan dan tidak bukan adalah _vanilla milkshake_?! Dan perlu diketahui jika Tetsuya menginginkan _vanilla milkshake _itu berarti adalah _vanilla milkshake _dari restoran cepat saji _Maji burger _yang ada di Tokyo, dan saat ini mereka sedang ada di Kyoto. Tetsuya bercanda?!

"Tapi sayang, ini masih jam dua pagi. Tidak kah kita tunda sampai pagi datang? Nanti aku akan meminta Daiki untuk membelikan seluruh _vanilla milkshake _yang masih tersedia disana untukmu dan membawakannya ke sini, '_kay love?_" Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Aku menginginkannya sekarang, Sei-_kun_, tidak nanti pagi tidak pula besok. Se-ka-rang."

"Tapi, _love_…"

"Tch! Seijuurou bilang bahwa akan melakukan apapun untukku, ternyata semua hanya palsu."

"Ahh~ _wakatta, wakatta_." Akashi menarik tangan Tetsuya. Menyetopnya untuk melakukan aksi ngambek seperti yang beberapa menit ia lakukan. Menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan. Keinginan Tetsuya mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat atau bahkan di negosiasi. Saat ini Akashi hanya ada punya dua pilihan, _now or never_.

Tetsuya tersenyum senang. Mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas kemudian menghambur kepelukannya. "_Arigato_, Sei. _I love you to the moon and back_!"

Sekali lagi Akashi menghembuskan nafasnya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil Tetsuya. Walaupun malam ini istrinya mudah sekali ngambek dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, tetapi Akashi bahagia melihat istrinya bahagia. Dan tentu saja cintanya pada Tetsuya tidak berkurang barang sesentipun. "_Anything for you, my little bunny. And of course, I love you more than anything in this universe._"

_**\- CLUELESS –**_

_**-TBC or END? –**_

**EPILOG**

Akashi menekan beberapa angka di layar _handphone-_nya, berusaha menghubungi seseorang yang saat ini dapat dimintai tolong untuk merealisasikan keinginan dari istrinya. Dua kali nada dering berbunyi sebelum terputus karena seseorang mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"_Hng?" _Suara seseorang dengan nada setengah sadar terdengar dari seberang sana yang Akashi yakini panggilannya menganggu mimpi indah dari sang empunya suara. _Well, _Akashi tidak peduli. Terlebih tidak ada orang yang bisa mengabaikannya. Apapun itu. Baik perkataannya, perlakuannya, atau bahkan seperti panggilan telpon di jam seperti ini. Karena dirinya adalah _absolute _dan selalu benar.

"Daiki,"

"_Akashi?_" hening beberapa saat. Aomine Daiki, laki-laki yang tengah Akashi telpon saat ini membuka matanya perlahan untuk memastikan bahwa telpon yang ia angkat dengan keadaan setengah sadar adalah benar dari Akashi. "_Nanda, Akashi? Tidak bisakah kau menelponku nanti pagi? Kau tau ini jam berapa kan?"_

"Tentu saja aku tau ini jam berapa, Daiki. Dan ho? Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan? Kau sedang mengatur-ngaturku? Apa kau sedang ingin mempercepat kematianmu, Daiki?"

"_Damn it! Baik, baik, aku mengerti. Ja, katakan ada perlu apa kau menelponku at two-fucking-A.M, Seijuurou-sama." _Jawab Aomine Daiki dengan sedikit penekanan pada jam dua pagi pada kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin sekarang kau bangun dan bergegas ke Maji _burger_ untuk membeli semua _vanilla milkshake _yang masih tersedia disana kemudian membawakannya ke Kyoto."

"_WHAT THE FUCK, AKASHI?!_" Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya, menjauhkan telpon genggamnya dari telinganya.

"Daiki, ku harap kau tidak berniat untuk membuatku tuli di usia muda."

"_OF COURSE I AM. 'CAUSE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, AKASHI SEIJUUROU?! INI JAM DUA PAGI DAN KAU INGIN AKU MEMBELI SELURUH VANILLA MILKSHAKE DI MAJI BURGER DAN MEMBAWANYA KE KYOTO MENGGUNAKAN MOBILKU KARENA THE HELL KERETA MENUJU KYOTO SUDAH TIDAK ADA?! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA?! HELL NO, AKASHI!"_

"Ho? Ku pikir tidak ada yang berani untuk menolak permintaanku. _Well, _baiklah Daiki. Ku harap, kemarin adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk kau jalani. _Then, see you in hell, Aom—_"

"_WAIT AKASHI! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. I'LL DO IT. I'LL DO IT."_

Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan. _See? _Semua orang akan dengan senang hati serta sukarela melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Karena sekali lagi, seluruh perkataan dari mulut Akashi Seijuurou adalah _absolute _dan selalu benar. "_Glad to hear that. I'll see you 4 A.M then, Daiki_. Hati-hati dalam mengendarai mobilmu."

"_FUCK YOU, AKASHI. FUCK YOU._"

_Piip. Piip. _

Sambungan dimatikan secara sepihak. Sedangkan Akashi tersenyum puas. Daiki akan melakukannya dan Tetsuya akan senang ketika mendapati _vanilla milkshake _favoritnya telah sampai ditangannya. Akashi mencium kening Tetsuya yang kembali terlelap setelah sepertinya terlalu banyak merajuk membuatnya kelelahan.

"_Dream of me, love_."

\- _**Epilog End –**_

HUEEE T.T aku ga tau ini fanfict apa coba;( tiba-tiba kepengen bikin drabble Akakuro, tapi kayanya sangat failed;( gomen but hope you like it guys! See ya~~


	2. Naughty Little Bunny

**Author Note:**

Halo readersku tersayang! untuk mendukung jalan cerita kali ini, maka aku memutuskan untuk naikin rate dari fanfict ini hehehe / actually ini ga terlalu vulgar sebenernya, lebih ke smut tapi plis bagi reader tersayang untuk bijak yaa. Happy reading guys!

**Kamus Jepang (unfaedah):**

*** Tadaima: **Aku pulang

* **Okaerinasai: **_Welcome home._

_**\- CLUELESS –**_

Tetsuya menduduki dirinya tepat di sisi kiri Akashi yang masih terlelap. Ini sudah waktunya membangunkan Akashi untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor mengingat suaminya sangat payah dalam urusan bangun pagi. Tangan kanan Tetsuya menangkup pipi kiri Akashi. Mengelusnya dengan lembut. Entah sudah berapa sering ia mengucap rasa syukur bisa menjadi teman hidup dari seorang laki-laki yang bernama 'Akashi Seijuurou' dan menyandang marga 'Akashi' sebagai pengganti marga 'Kuroko'nya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan hidup Akashi Seijuurou. Selama setahun lebih menyandang status sebagai istri dari pewaris tunggal 'Akashi'. Bagi Tetsuya, parameter kebahagiaannya bukan lagi sekedar harta melimpah atau segala keinginan yang selalu terwujud dengan hanya sekali ucap seperti dongeng-dongen Disney kebanyakan. Tapi baginya, parameter kebahagiaannya adalah ia begitu dicintai dan disayangi melebihi apapun. Sejak pertama kali mereka jatuh hati, Tetsuya sangat tau bahwa selama ini, Akashi selalu melindunginya dengan segenap hati, selalu mengerti di setiap kondisi Tetsuya, selalu menemani, tidak pernah sekalipun membalikkan badan atau pun meninggalkan Tetsuya seorang diri. Dan Tetsuya tau, bahwa Akashi mementingkan dirinya lebih dari apapun, termasuk lebih dari kepentingan diri Akashi sendiri. Sesimpel ketika Tetsuya sedang _bad mood_, Akashi akan mengenyampingkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu dan berusaha untuk menghibur Tetsuya.

"_Melihat my little bunny kembali tertawa, bagiku sudah cukup untuk menyelesaikan segala masalah dan beban hidup. Setiap melihat senyum Tetsuya, aku selalu mendapatkan kekuatan untuk kembali berdiri dan menyelesaikan semuanya." _Kalimat yang sama setiap kali Tetsuya protes karena Akashi jarang membagi beban hidupnya pada Tetsuya. Tapi setidaknya itu dulu sebelum mereka menikah. Setelah menikah, tidak ada lagi yang disembunyikan oleh Akashi pada Tetsuya. Segala cerita yang terjadi atau segala masalah yang datang Akashi selalu membaginya pada Tetsuya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, janji atas diri sendiri tersebut muncul di diri Tetsuya. Bahwa ia akan mencintai Akashi segenap jiwa dan raganya. Bahwa ia akan setia sampai maut—ah bahkan sampai di surga nanti ia ingin tetap bersama Akashi. Tetap tinggal disetiap keadaan. Tetsuya akan menjadi singgahsana terbaik untuk Akashi pulang untuk berkeluh kesah. Karena padanya, Akashi dapat membagi cerita dan beban hidupnya tanpa perlu takut dihujat dan untuk Tetsuya, tidak ada yang lebih indah dari kepulangannya pada Akashi.

Tetsuya mengecup bibir suaminya hati-hati. Kemudian menyampingkan rambut-rambut halus yang menutupi dahi Akashi.

Akibat terlalu disayangi dan dicintai oleh Akashi terkadang membuat tingkat kehausan memiliki Akashi lebih dari apapun semakin tinggi. Meskipun sudah menikahi Akashi, Tetsuya tetap ingin memiliki Akashi lebih dan lebih lagi. Mendekap Akashi hanya untuk dirinya seorang dan apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan Akashi, Tetsuya seperti sangat sangat sangat egois. Seperti tidak sudi Akashi terbagi oleh apapun dan oleh siapapun. Sejujurnya Tetsuya sangat cemburu dengan orang-orang kantor, terutama dokumen-dokumen yang berada di meja kerja Akashi. Kertas-kertas tersebut selalu disentuh dan dilihat seksama oleh Akashi setiap lima hari dalam seminggu dan dua belas jam per hari. Sedangkan Tetsuya, meskipun sabtu minggu ia dan Akashi menghabiskan waktu 24 jam bersama tetap saja Tetsuya merasa kurang. Ia ingin lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk mereka habiskan bersama.

Termasuk sekarang ini. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia ingin suaminya tetap tinggal di rumah. Setengah dirinya seperti menolak untuk membangunkan Akashi, tetapi setengah dirinya yang lain menyadari bahwa ke-cemburu-an ini sudah tidak lagi logis dan rasa memiliki Akashi untuk dirinya seorang masihkah dapat disebut wajar? Tapi hari ini Tetsuya ingin sekali menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama Akashi. Seperti menonton film di teater pribadi mereka, atau pergi ke taman bermain, atau seharian malas-malasan di tempat tidur pun juga tidak masalah. Selama Akashi terus berada disampingnya dan memeluknya.

"Sei-_kun_," Ini aneh. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya seperti menolak untuk membangunkan Akashi. Panggilan tadi juga hanya terdengar seperti hembusan angin. Tidak seperti panggilan kemarin-kemarin yang mantap bahkan sedikit tinggi—sekali lagi, Akashi benar-benar buruk perihal bangun pagi.

Tetsuya menghembuskan nafasnya. Kali ini, ia tidak ingin membangunkan Akashi. Biar saja ia telat pergi ke kantor selagi Tetsuya masih bisa berlama-lama dengan suaminya. Tetsuya menaiki kasur _king size_-nya kemudian memposisikan dirinya disamping Akashi. Menjadikan lengan kiri Akashi sebagai bantalnya kemudian ikut tertidur disamping Akashi.

_Gomen, Sei-kun. Ini keegoisanku yang terakhir. Semoga._

_**\- CLUELESS –**_

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Sinar matahari mencoba masuk dari setiap celah yang ada di kamar tidurnya bersama Tetsuya. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan dua mata _heterokom_ berwarna merah dan kuning keemasannya. Akashi hendak bangun dari posisi tidurannya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuh bagian kirinya dan mendapati Tetsuya tengah terlelap tidur disampingnya. Tumben sekali ia lebih dulu bangun dibanding istrinya.

Akashi memiringkan tubuhnya, meletakkan tangan kanannya sebagai penunjang kepalanya. Dari posisi seperti ini, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah istrinya yang selalu terlihat damai ketika sedang tertidur. Disingkirkannya rambut-rambut yang menghalangi pemandangan indah pagi ini. Sungguh, Tetsuya sangat indah. Keindahannya melebihi apapun. Kulit seputih susu, hidung kecil yang menggemaskan, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, dan jangan lupakan mata biru muda yang sedalam dan sejernih laut.

Akashi mengelus pipi Tetsuya lembut. Membuat sang korban mengernyit terganggu akibat sentuhan dadakan tersebut. Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terbuka. "_Ohayo, my love."_ Akashi mencium bibir Tetsuya yang baginya selalu terasa manis.

"_Ohayo, _Sei-_kun_." Tetsuya tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Akashi dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Akashi sempet terkejut dengan tindakan Tetsuya tetapi hanya sebentar setelahnya ia mengikuti alur ciuman Tetsuya. Ciuman mereka perlahan berubah menjadi lebih intens. Saling melumat dan saling mengaitkan lidah satu sama lain. Tangan kiri Tetsuya menyusup di surai kemerahan milik Akashi, kemudian meremasnya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Akashi sudah mulai menyusup ke dalam piyama yang dikenakan Tetsuya. Mengelus-elus bagian belakang istrinya.

Sekali dua kali longlongan kenikmatan tak sengaja keluar dari mulut Tetsuya, membuat Akashi semakin bergairah pagi ini. Tangan kanan Akashi terus merambat, kali ini ke bagian perut Tetsuya. Mengelus-ngelus perut rata milik istrinya. Seketika ada harapan yang timbul di benak Akashi tentang makhluk hidup yang nanti akan hidup di perut rata ini. Puas bermain dibagian perut, tangan Akashi semakin naik ke arah dada Tetsuya, tetapi secara cepat dan tiba-tiba Tetsuya menghentikan kegiatan mereka secara sepihak.

Mendorong bahu Akashi sehingga membuat ciuman panas mereka terhenti. Gerakan dada Tetsuya naik turun tak karuan, ia hampir kehabisan nafas karena ciuman panas mereka pagi ini. Semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi Tetsuya dan juga bibir tipis merah mudanya yang basah entah karena air liurnya atau air liur Akashi, membuat Tetsuya semakin terlihat _sexy_ dimata Akashi. Ia semakin ingin menyantap istrinya pagi ini.

Akashi mencoba menarik Tetsuya kembali ke rengkuhannya, melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang baru seperempat berjalan, tetapi Tetsuya menahan bahu Akashi. Memberi tanda bahwa ia menolak melakukannya pagi ini. Mengerti dengan tatapan kecewa sang suami, Tetsuya menunjuk jam _digital_ di atas nakas tempat tidur. Seperti _déjà vu_, Akashi mengikuti arah dari telunjuk Tetsuya dan terbelalak kaget dengan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 siang. Ia terlambat pergi ke kantor hari ini.

"_Holy Shit!_" tanpa pikir panjang Akashi meloncat dari kasurnya kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi dan seketika perasaan bersalah muncul di dalam diri Tetsuya. Seharusnya, dia tidak melakukan hal egois semacam tadi.

_**\- CLUELESS –**_

"_Hai', _Shuzo_._ Aku ingin _meeting _hari ini diundur selama beberapa menit. Ah tidak, tidak. Ada yang harus aku urus di rumah. Lima belas menit lagi aku akan sampai kantor." Tetsuya memandang sedih punggung Akashi yang sibuk menelpon sekretaris pribadinya. Ini salahnya karena tidak membangunkan Akashi. Padahal Akashi memiliki _meeting _penting yang harus di hadiri. Sedangkan ia justru melakukan hal egois seperti itu.

Akashi mematikan sambungan telponnya. Semua sudah terurus. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini ia dan Tetsuya akan kesiangan seperti ini. Dihembuskan nafasnya pelan. Setidaknya masalah ini sudah teratasi dengan baik. "Sayang aku—" mata Akashi terbelalak kaget menyaksikan air mata meluncur bebas dari mata Tetsuya. Tanpa banyak bicara Akashi merengkuh tubuh Tetsuya dan semakin membuat Tetsuya terisak dipelukannya.

"_Gomen, _Sei-_kun._ Aku… Aku…" Tetsuya seperti tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Ia sangat bersalah atas kejadian ini. Jika saja ia tidak egois, mungkin Akashi tidak akan kesiangan seperti ini. Tetsuya sudah gagal menjadi istri yang baik bagi Akashi.

"Sstt..._ It's okay, love._" Diciuminya pucuk kepala Tetsuya berkali-kali. Dari sekian hal yang Akashi benci, melihat Tetsuya menangis adalah hal teratas yang paling ia benci dan tidak diharapkan keterjadiannya. Tapi beberaapa kali, hal tersebut justru terjadi. Melihat Tetsuya menangis, apapun itu selalu berhasil mengoyak hati Akashi. Tangis kesedihan Tetsuya adalah hal yang paling paling paling akhir ingin ia lihat.

Setelah mendapati Tetsuya mulai tenang, Akashi mengendurkan pelukannya tapi masih tidak berniat untuk melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di pinggul Tetsuya. Dihapusnya jejak-jejak air mata yang masih membekas. Kemudian dikecupinya kelopak mata kiri dan kanan Tetsuya bergantian.

"_Gomen_, Sei-_kun_," Tetsuya menarik lengan kemeja Akashi. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Tetsuya benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya hari ini. Sedangkan Akashi mengernyit bingung mengapa istrinya sedari tadi terus meminta maaf. Padahal tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dari istrinya karena Akashi tidak menemukan kesalahan apapun yang diperbuat oleh Tetsuya.

"Tidak ada yang harus aku maafkan darimu, sayang."

Tetsuya menggeleng. Membantah kalimat Akashi. "Itu karena Sei-_kun_ tidak mengetahuinnya,"

"_Then, would you mind to tell me, love_?" tanya Akashi selembut mungkin. Menghapus air mata yang sekali dua kali masih menetes membasahi pipi Tetsuya.

"Jika karena bukan keegoisanku, mungkin Sei-_kun_ sudah menghadiri _meeting_ penting itu tanpa harus menundanya seperti ini." Akashi semakin mengernyit bingung. Ia masih tidak menemukan letak kesalahan Tetsuya seperti yang kekasih hatinya katakan. Tetsuya semakin meremas pegangannya pada lengan kemeja Akashi.

"Jika saja… Jika saja aku benar-benar membangunkan Sei-_kun _dan tidak egois untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Sei-_kun, _mungkin… mungkin… _meeting-_nya tidak harus diundur seperti ini,"air mata Tetsuya kembali menderas dan Akashi kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

Geez. Akashi tidak dapat menahan senyum bahagianya. Ia pikir Tetsuya melakukan kesalahan apa, ternyata hanya karena Tetsuya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya yang membuat si mungil kesayangannya menangis. Ia tau, ia benci melihat Tetsuya menangis apa lagi menangis atas dirinya. Tetapi pagi ini, entah kenapa Akashi sangat senang Tetsuya menangis seperti ini karena dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tetsuya mulai kembali tenang tetapi kepalanya masih tertunduk. Masih belum ada keberanian untuk menatap mata Akashi. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Akashi hanya merenggangkan pelukannya dan tak berniat melepas, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Tetsuya. "_Look at me, my little bunny,_" Akashi mengangkat dagu Tetsuya. Membuat mata mereka saling bertemu. Dari kedua mata Akashi, tidak ditemukan amarah atau rasa kecewa disana. Hanya ada perasaan sayang yang terpancar lebih.

"Sei-_kun _tidak marah?"

"_Of course not, baby._ Bagaimana aku bisa marah hanya karena istriku ingin memiliki banyak waktu denganku?"

"_Demo—_" Akashi mengecup bibir Tetsuya sekilas. Memberi tanda untuk tidak membantah segala jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak akan marah hanya karena Tetsuya-ku egois akan diriku. Aku juga tidak akan marah hanya karena Tetsuya-ku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dan bermanja-manja denganku. Lagi pula, aku memang sudah memberikan hidup dan matiku untukmu, sayang. _Everything I am is yours_." Akashi mengecup punggung tangan istrinya.

Mendengar jawaban suaminya membuat segala rasa bersalah yang sempat timbul di diri Tetsuya lenyap seketika. Tangisannya pun tergantikan dengan senyum lebar yang menghanyutkan dunia Akashi. "Ah ya, aku jadi ingat." Akashi mengambil ponsel miliknya dari saku celana. Memencet beberapa angka di layarnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya masih bertengger di pinggul Tetsuya.

"Sei-_kun _ingin apa?" tanya Tetsuya curiga.

"Hmm? Tentu saja menelpon Shuzo. Aku akan membatalkan _meeting _hari ini dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Jawab Akashi sambil mencium kening Tetsuya sekilas. Nada panggilan tersebut hanya berbunyi sekali, kemudian langsung terputus tergantikan oleh sebuah suara berat diseberang sana.

"Ah Shuzo, aku ingin _meeting _hari ini dibatal—" Tetsuya merebut ponsel milik Akashi. Kemudian mematikan panggilan tersebut. Seketika wajah Tetsuya berubah menjadi kesal.

"Akashi Seijuurou," tubuh Akashi tiba-tiba menjadi tegang. Istrinya sudah memasang ekspresi disiplinnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Tapi ketegangan tersebut hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja. Setelahnya Tetsuya memasang tampang _angelic _nya dan jangan lupakan senyuman manisnya. Menangkup kedua pipi Akashi dan mengelusnya penuh cinta.

"Terimakasih karena selalu memberi pengertian kepadaku, sayang. Aku memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau membatalkan _meeting _tersebut."

Akashi mengernyit bingung. Sedangkan Tetsuya tak menggubris ekspresi bingung dari suaminya. Disampirkannya jas berwarna hitam ke tubuh Akashi. "Apa kau yakin, _love_?" tanya Akashi ragu-ragu. Bukankah Tetsuya sendiri yang menginginkan hari ini dihabiskan berdua saja? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah tidak mau?

Tetsuya mengangguk mantap. Tangannya mahir memakaikan dasi berwarna merah di kerah leher suaminya. Setelah dasi merah tersebut tersampul sempurna, Tetsuya mencium bibir suaminya sekilas. "100% yakin."

"Tidak akan menyesal?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Yakin tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Akashi kembali memastikan.

"Tch! Sei, berhenti menanyakan hal yang sudah ku jawab!" titah Tetsuya yang disambut dengan helaan nafas kecewa dari Akashi. Padahal sebenarnya ia juga ingin berleyeh-leyeh hari ini berasama Tetsuya. Melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi pagi yang baru seperempat berjalan. Mengingat terkadang pekerjaan di kantor menggila dan membuatnya pulang lebih larut dari biasanya.

Tetsuya menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan suaminya. Ia mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan dan diharapkan oleh Akashi. Kedua kakinya menjinjit. Mencoba untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan suaminya.

Kalimat Tetsuya yang membuat ekspresi Akashi sontak berubah menjadi sumringah dan ingin cepat-cepat membereskan segera pekerjaannya di kantor.

"Akan ada _reward_ untuk anak baik setelah pulang kantor," bisik Tetsuya dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat menggoda iman suaminya dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menggigit ujung telinga Akashi.

Aih, istrinya selalu berhasil menggodanya.

_**\- CLUELESS –**_

"_Tadaima_," Akashi membuka sepatu pantofel kulitnya dan menggantinya dengan _slop _rumah. Membuka jas dan dasi kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Malam ini ia pulang sedikit terlambat. Otak dan tubuhnya seperti terkuras habis setelah melakukan _brain storming _sejak siang tadi. Iya butuh segera me-_recharge_ dirinya dan satu hal yang sangat Akashi butuhkan detik ini adalah istrinya tersayang. Akashi Tetsuya.

Tapi, Akashi tidak menemukan sosok mungilnya tersebut, baik di dapur atau di ruang keluarga. Biasanya Tetsuya akan menunggu kepulangannya dan menyambutnya. Akashi melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar, mungkin Tetsuya sudah tertidur di kamar.

"Sayang, Aku pul—" kedua bola mata Akashi membesar ketika hal pertama yang ia temui setelah membuka pintu kamar tidurnya dengan Tetsuya adalah sebuah pemandangan langka. Pemandangan yang mampu membuat Akashi seketika lupa bernafas atau kehabisan kata-kata.

Saat ini Tetsuya tengah terduduk di pinggir ranjang yang tepat menghadap ke pintu kamar. Mengenakan kimono satu lapis berwarna merah dengan garis berwarna emas pada pinggir Kimononya. Setengah bahunya terekspos akibat Kimono yang memang tidak dipakai dengan benar serta kebesaran di tubuhnya. Satu kakinya terangkat sedangkan satu kakinya berselonjor. Membuat area bagian bawahnya sedikit terekspos.

Perlahan Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Akashi diam membeku. Mata _heterokom _tersebut belum berkedip sedetikpun. Menatap intens setiap inci tubuh Tetsuya yang tenggelam dengan kimono tersebut. Jelas saja, kimono yang dikenakan Tetsuya adalah kimono yang Akashi gunakan jika sedang memainkan _shogi_ dengan keluarga Akashi yang lain.

Tetsuya mendorong tubuh Akashi perlahan. Menyudutkan tubuh laki-laki yang jauh lebih besar darinya ke dinding di belakangnya. Kaki kanan Tetsuya berada diantara kedua kaki Akashi. Sesekali dengkulnya sengaja digesekkan ke '_danger area'_ milik Akashi. Ditariknya kerah baju Akashi membuat laki-laki yang masih belum berkutik tersebut sedikit tertunduk.

"_Okaerinasai, _Seijuurou-_sama_," bisik Tetsuya yang terdengar menggoda di telinga Akashi. Kemudian tanpa permisi langsung melumat bibir Akashi ganas.

Akashi yang sebelumnya masih _shock _dengan serangan dadakan dari istrinya perlahan mulai kembali ke alam sadarnya. Mengikuti alur permainan istrinya. Membiarkan istrinya memimpin dalam urusan ini terlebih dahulu. Tangan Tetsuya perlahan bergerak turun. Membuka kancing kemeja milik suaminya satu per satu. Kemudian mengelus perut _six pack_ Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi menarik Tetsuya untuk semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Tidak akan ia biarkan sedikit celah hadir di antara dirinya dengan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya melepaskan tautan mereka kemudian menciumi setiap inchi tubuh Akashi. Memberi kecupan tanda sayang di beberapa titik seperti bahu dan dada. Tentu saja ia tidak akan berani meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di leher suaminya. Itu akan mengundang banyak perhatian orang mengingat suaminya adalah _public figure _yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang. Meskipun Tetsuya yakin, Akashi sama sekali tidak keberatan jika ia meninggalkan jejak di lehernya.

Puas bermain-main di bagian bahu dan dada Akashi, Tetsuya semakin menurunkan ciumannya ke arah _nipple _Akashi. Menjilatinya dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya. Selesai dengan sebelah kiri, ia akan pindah ke sebelah kanan dan melakukan hal yang sama. Menjilat kemudian memainkannya dengan lidah. "Ahh_ shit,_" umpatan kenikmatan lolos dari mulut Akashi.

Setelah merasa kedua _nipple _Akashi mengeras, ciuman Tetsuya semakin turun. Diciuminya bentuk kotak-kotak sebanyak enam yang muncul di perut Akashi. Sekali dua kali memberikan tanda cinta di bagian pinggang Akashi. Selesai dibagian perut Akashi, Tetsuya semakin turun kebawah. Kali ini wajahnya sudah berhadapan dengan '_little _Akashi'. Tetsuya mengelus-ngelus area _private _Akashi dari luar celana.

"Sei sudah mengeras," ucap Tetsuya dengan mata yang terlihat sangat polos. Tatapan yang membuat Akashi semakin lepas kendali atas nafsu yang menggebu-gebu dari dalam dirinya. Dilepaskannya kaitan _belt_ yang melingkar di celana bahan milik Akashi, kemudian membuka kancing dan resleting dari celana Akashi. Dirinya baru saja bersiap untuk mengeluarkan bagian yang mengeras dari kandangnya, ketika Akashi secara tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Sei!" Protes Tetsuya karena rencananya dibuat gagal oleh suaminya. Sedangkan Akashi menyeringai busuk.

"Tidak semudah itu, sayangku." Dibantingnya Tetsuya di atas kasur. Membuat setengah tubuh Tetsuya terekspos karena kimono kebesaran milik Akashi tersingkap akibat bantingan Akashi beberapa detik yang lalu.

"_I think you don't need this anymore, love_." Akashi membuka ikat pinggang kimono Tetsuya dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh Tetsuya terekspos sepenuhnya. Akashi sejenak memandangi keindahan yang berada dibawahnya. Meskipun melakukan hal seperti ini bukan kali pertama bagi mereka, tetapi setiap kali Akashi melihat tubuh _naked _Tetsuya ia masih saja terpana. Sama seperti kali pertama mereka melakukan hubungan intim.

"Berhenti menatapku, Sei!" Titah Tetsuya. Wajahnya berusaha ditutupi dengan lengan tangan kirinya. Dan hal sama pula terjadi pada Tetsuya. Sampai kapanpun, ia belum terbiasa jika ditatap seperti itu oleh suaminya. Ia akan merasa sangat malu.

Akashi terkekeh kemudian menarik lengan kiri Tetsuya menjauhi wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Kau sungguh indah sampai aku belum terbiasa melihat keindahanmu." Akashi menciumi punggung tangan Tetsuya. Menjilati jari jemarinya satu persatu. Membuat Tetsuya mendesah keenakan. Akashi selalu mengetahui titik-titik mana saja yang membuat Tetsuya mendesah nikmat. Tetsuya selalu dibuat tak berdaya jika mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan ranjang seperti ini. Seringai Akashi semakin lebar. Ia sudah seperti serigala yang sedang membidik mangsanya.

Di dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tetsuya yang memerah. "Malam ini kau tidak akan selamat, Akashi Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi ditelinga Tetsuya sambil menjilat telinga yang memerah tersebut dan membuat desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Tetsuya.

"_With my pleasure, _Seijuurou-_sama_." Jawab Tetsuya dengan wajah dan nada yang semakin menggoda Akashi.

"_Don't test my patience, love._"

"_Show me then, Sei._"

"_Sure. _Aku berharap kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu, sayang."

"_Never._" Akashi melahap bibir ranum Tetsuya tanpa ampun. Seperti seorang drakula yang haus akan darah. Atau seperti serigala yang menemukan mangsanya setelah tiga hari kelaparan. Akashi tidak peduli lagi tentang apapun selain dirinya dan Tetsuya malam ini. Istrinya benar-benar tengah menguji kesabarannya. _And that's enough. _Akan Akashi buat Tetsuya-nya menjeritkan namanya dibawah kungkungan kenikmatan yang akan ia ciptakan.

Ciuman ganas Akashi dan Tetsuya bertahan cukup lama hingga Tetsuya memukul-mukul bahu Akashi. Tapi Akashi seperti tidak menggubris. Ia sudah kalap dengan nafsu yang seperti mengalir bersama darah dan memenuhi setiap bagian tubuhnya. Sedangkan Tetsuya terus berusaha mendorong Akashi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba sesuatu seperti terangkat dari dalam perutnya dan ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Merasa kalah tenaga, Tetsuya menendang kakinya sehingga mengenai bagian sensitif Akashi. Membuat sang empunya mengerang ngilu karena tendangan istrinya. Seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan kepada suaminya, Tetsuya berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dari tempat Akashi—yang masih merintih kesakitan—dapat terdengar suara muntah-muntah Tetsuya.

Akashi yang langsung menyadari bahwa memang ada yang tidak beres dengan istrinya langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menemukan Tetsuya tengah terkulai lemas dibawah _closet _duduk mereka. Wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi pucat.

"Tetsuya!"

_**\- CLUELESS –**_

_**\- TBC or End? –**_

**EPILOG**

Akashi menutup buku bacaannya. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mata _heterokom_-nya menatap laki-laki bersurau biru yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Malam ini terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Seperti yang baru terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika Tetsuya tidak henti-hentinya muntah-muntah. Jantung Akashi seperti berhenti berdetak ketika melihat orang yang begitu ia cintai terkulai lemas dibawah _closet _duduk mereka. Untung saja Dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi hanya mendiagnosa keracunan makanan yang menyebabkan Tetsuya muntah-muntah.

Dibenari selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil Tetsuya sembari megecup kening sang istri lembut. Akashi tidak dapat membayangkan jika hal buruk terjadi pada Tetsuya-nya. Tentu saja ia akan menyalahkan dirinya jika sesuatu terjadi pada istrinya dan hal itu menandakan bahwa Akashi telah gagal menjadi suami terbaik untuk Tetsuya. Jadi, selagi hal buruk belum terjadi, Akashi akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengecilkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang menimpa mereka berdua, terlebih lagi istri tercintanya.

Dan hal kedua yang mengejutkan yang terjadi malam ini adalah bagaimana Tetsuya menggoda dirinya dengan memakai kimono kebesaran milik Akashi. Membuat nyaris seluruh kulit putihnya terekspos. Kimono berwarna merah dengan sentuhan warna emas yang minor sangat terlihat indah pada tubuh mungilnya. Belum lagi semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah imut Tetsuya, menjadikannya terlihat seksi tapi juga menggemaskan.

Akashi menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Mengangkat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Manik mata _ruby _dan _gold_ miliknya menatap nanar gundukan yang tertutupi oleh celana piayama tidurnya. Miliknya kembali bangun akibat bayang-bayang Tetsuya menggodanya terus saja terputar. Kejam sekali rasanya. Melihat Tetsuya menggodanya adalah satu keajaiban yang super super langka Akashi dapati. Dan disaat keajaiban tersebut datang, sebuah penghalang besar muncul ditengah mereka. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang tak sudi jika mereka 'melakukannya' malam ini.

"Dan sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menenangkanmu, _little _Akashi?"

_**\- CLUELESS –**_

_**\- Epilog END -**_


	3. Kimchi Fried Rice

**Kamus (**_**unfaedah) **_**Jepang:**

*** Shachou **: Direktur

_**\- CLUELESS –**_

"Jam 12 akan ada makan siang dengan pemegang saham yang akan berlanjut ke rapat umum pemegang saham. Sore nanti adalah peresmian butik milik Tetsuya-_sama_, selanjutnya kau bebas—" Shuzo menghentikan pembacaan _daily report_ ketika sang lawan bicara menghela nafas berat. Laki-laki bersurau merah itu tidak mendengarkan laporannya. Tenggelam dan sibuk oleh pikirannya sendiri. Dan entah mengapa adik kelas yang merupakan direktur Shuzo saat ini terlihat sangat kelelahan. Apa tengah terjadi sesuatu di rumah?

"_Shachou_,"

"_Na_, Shuzo."

"_Hai'_,"

Ah, rupanya sang direktur masih mendengarkan dirinya. Hanya saja mungkin kalimat laporan yang barusan tengah ia bacakan hanya numpang lewat alias masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

"Apa... hubunganmu dengan istrimu baik-baik saja?"

"He?" Shuzo mengernyit bingung. Tumben sekali direkturnya menanyakan _privacy _karyawannya seperti ini. Biasanya Direkturnya tidak pernah peduli dengan kehidupan para karyawannya. Hanya yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan dan pekerjaan yang selalu ia pedulikan. Persetan dengan segala kehidupan karyawannya di luar kantor. Selama mereka memberikan kinerja yang baik dan patuh dengan peraturan yang ada, sudah cukup.

"A-ah... yaa kira-kira begitu, _Shachou_." Shuzo menggaruk tengkuknya. Rasanya kikuk sekali. Walaupun Shuzo adalah sekretaris pribadi Akashi dan hubungan mereka juga terbilang cukup dekat, tetap saja mendapatkan Akashi bertanya seperti itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang di dapati.

"Apa Shogo pernah bertindak aneh?"

"Y-ya?"

"Maksudku, apa Shogo pernah membangunkanmu jam dua pagi hanya ingin dibelikan sesuatu? Atau tiba-tiba sangat manja dan tidak mau pergi dari sisimu sebentar? Atau seperti memintamu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan?"

Shuzo menutup _daily report_ yang masih terbuka ditangannya. Sepertinya memang sedang ada yang tidak beres dengan Akashi dan istrinya di rumah. "Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Tetsuya?" Saat-saat seperti ini, shuzo akan memposisikan dirinya sebagai teman Akashi. Meninggalkan segala formalitas antara sekretaris dan atasan.

Dan untuk kesekian kali helaan nafas berat lolos dari bibir Akashi. Bahu dan kepalanya menyender di kursi kerja yang didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga sang pemilik bisa menggunakannya dengan nyaman.

"Entahlah. Belakangan Tetsuya seperti sedikit berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

Akashi mengangguk lesu. Tangan kanannya memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa berat. Ini kali pertama ia merasakan perubahan sifat Tetsuya yang seperti sekarang ini. "Bagaimana menggambarkannya ya, _mood-_nya seperti cepat berubah-ubah hanya dalam beberapa menit saja. Belum lagi belakangan Tetsuya seperti meminta hal-hal yang di luar dugaanku."

"Mungkin karena belakangan Tetsuya sibuk dengan persiapan peresmian butiknya. Mengingat, hari ini adalah hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Tetsuya selama nyaris tiga perempat hidupnya bukan? Memiliki butik sendiri dengan hasil jerih payah sendiri."

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. Yang dijelaskan Shuzo terdengar masuk akal olehnya. Butik tersebut memang sangat penting untuk Tetsuya. Sebagai bukti tercapainya cita-cita yang sejak kecil selalu ia idam-idamkan. Menjadi seorang desainer dan membangun butiknya sendiri dari uang yang selalu Tetsuya sisihkan.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit bahkan terkesan sangat mudah untuk diwujudkan oleh Akashi. Jangankan meminta butik, jika istrinya meminta dibelikan seratus pulau juga pasti akan Akashi kabulkan. Tapi Tetsuya tidak mau. Dengan lembut si mungil kesayangannya menolak menerima bantuan yang ingin Akashi berikan. Bagi Tetsuya, ini perihal cita-citanya. Jadi tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Akashi. Dan meskipun ada kaitannya, Tetsuya tetap menolak. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana proses mengejar mimpinya. Sehingga ketika ia sudah sampai pada titik menggapai mimpinya, ia dapat menghargai segala usahanya. Jadi, jika suatu saat ia jenuh akan bidang yang ia geluti, ia akan mengingat-ngingat bagaimana dirinya dulu saat susah payah berusaha hingga bisa sampai mencapai titik tersebut.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Akashi memilih menyerah. Menyerah untuk tidak ikut campur urusan mimpi Tetsuya. Memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, Tetsuya selalu tau bagaimana membuat Akashi semakin mencintainya lebih dalam.

Tapi tetap saja, entah mengapa sebagian dari diri Akashi seperti ragu akan pendapat Shuzo yang memang realistis. Perubahan sifat Tetsuya belakangan ini seperti bukan sedang _stress _atau mengkhawatirkansesuatu. Perubahan sifat Tetsuya juga sudah mulai terlihat dua minggu sebelum tanggal peresmian butiknya ditentukan. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu _little bunny_ kesayangannya sangat cepat _mood swing_ dan terkadang sedikit menyulut emosi serta sangat menguji kesabarannya. Tidak hanya perubahan _mood_ yang cepat, Tetsuya belakangan juga suka meminta hal-hal yang diluar dugaan Akashi. Tak jarang si mungil sering membangunkan Akashi pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk dibelikan sesuatu.

Seperti tadi pagi misalnya. Tetsuya lagi-lagi membangunkannya jam empat pagi hanya untuk minta dibuatkan kimchi _fried rice_. Yang membuat Akashi tidak habis pikir adalah, pertama mereka tinggal di Kyoto yang mana tidak selalu ada kimchi seperti di negara asalnya. Tapi untungnya masih ada sawi putih di dapur mereka dan beberapa bumbu masak khas korea yang tersisa. Mengingat Tetsuya suka melakukan eksperimen untuk menguji _skill_ memasaknya. Entah masakan _eastern_ atau _western_. Jadi bumbu masak yang tersedia dapat dibilang sangat lengkap.

Kemudian yang kedua adalah, bagaimana bisa istrinya meminta dirinya untuk memasak? Sedangkan langit serta bumi tau sejak lahir seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah menyentuh alat-alat dapur sama sekali. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan koki profesional selama hidup dan tentunya juga sang istri, karena Tetsuya yang selalu menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Dan kali ini, sang istri malah memintanya untuk memasak dan tidak memperbolehkan Akashi untuk menelpon koki pribadi keluarganya. Jadi secara tidak langsung, Tetsuya meminta Akashi memasak kimchi _fried rice_ dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Mulai dari membuat kimchi sampai benar-benar menjadi kimchi _fried rice_, semua harus murni dari tangan Akashi.

Ketiga, ketika susah payah membuat kimchi _fried rice_—_and thanks god_, akibat _skill_ memasaknya yang sangat handal, ia hampir saja meledakkan dapur beserta rumah dan penghuninya—sampai makanan tersebut siap disajikan oleh sang ratu, respon yang didapatkan Akashi diluar dugaannya. Musnah sudah segala ekspektasinya mengenai respon istrinya ketika ia berhasil membuatkan kimchi _fried rice_. Angan-angan bisa dikecup manja oleh sang istri—syukur-syukur Tetsuya memberikan jatah untuknya—hanya tinggal sebagai angan-angan belaka. Karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Tetsuya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah kenyang. Padahal jelas-jelas ia belum menyentuh sama sekali kimchi _fried rice_ buatan Akashi.

Dan terimakasih karena tubuh serta otaknya yang lelah karena selama beberapa hari digeluti oleh urusan perusahaan yang cukup hektik, membuat Akashi tanpa sadar sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya dan tersulut emosi ketika istrinya merespon seperti itu. Kemudian berujung dengan sedikit cekcok antar mereka dan Tetsuya yang ngambek dan mengunci diri di studio miliknya. Sehingga membuat Akashi mau tak mau menyiapkan keperluaan kantornya sendiri. Mengancingi kemejanya sendiri, memakai dasi sendiri, dan segala hal yang biasa dilakukan Tetsuya padanya, ia lakukan seorang diri pagi tadi.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena begitu kepala Akashi sudah dingin dan perasaan menyesal menguasainya, ia langsung mengetuk pintu studio milik istrinya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Akashi bisa mendengar isak tangis istrinya. Membuatnya semakin bersalah. Harusnya ia tidak meninggikan nada bicaranya tadi. Dan harusnya dia lebih bersabar.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Bisakah kau membuka pintunya?"

Daun pintu di depannya masih tertutup rapat. Meskipun sudah diketuk berkali-kali oleh Akashi. Beginilah jadinya kalo sang istri sudah _mode_ ngambek. Keras kepalanya jadi berkali-kali lipat dan Akashi harus berusaha sangat sangat sangat keras untuk meluluhkannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah meninggikan nada bicaraku, _love_. Aku sudah menyadari kesalahanku dan aku benar-benar menyesal. _Please love, open the door._"

Daun pintu tersebut masih tak mau terbuka. Tapi bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya jika menyerah. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mendobrak pintu sialan yang menghalangi dirinya dengan si mungilnya, tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukan olehnya saat ini. Mengingat Tetsuya pasti sedang terduduk tepat dibelakang daun pintu. Jadi, jika Akashi mendobrak pintu ini sama saja dengan melukai Tetsuya. _Like hell, he won't do it of course._

"Sayang, maafkan suamimu yang buruk ini ya? Aku benar-benar janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi maukah _my little bunny_ membukakan pintu untukku?"

Pintu tersebut masih enggan terbuka. Memang ya, memiliki Tetsuya harus memiliki daya juang yang tak terbatas pula. Bahkan sampai sudah menikah seperti ini pun Akashi masih tetap berjuang._ Luckily he loves challenges_. Jadi, seberapa banyak Tetsuya ingin melihat ia berjuang untuk Tetsuya akan Akashi lakukan. Karena dengan begitu Tetsuya dapat mengetahui seberapa dalam dan besar cintanya pada Tetsuya dan sampai mati akan selalu sama.

_Sepertinya besok aku akan membuang semua pintu agar Tetsuya tidak lagi-lagi mengunci diri seperti ini._

Akashi menghela nafas kecewa. Ia sudah kehabisan waktu dan sudah saatnya ia berangkat kerja. Mungkin Tetsuya memang butuh waktu sendiri.

"Baiklah kalo _little bunny_ masih belum mau membukakan pintu ini untukku. Mungkin aku memang pantas mendapatkannya karena aku adalah suami yang buruk. Bisa-bisanya aku membuat Tetsuya-ku menangis seperti ini. Aku memang sudah gagal menjadi suami terbaik Tetsuya. Maaf karena sudah menjadi suami yang tidak berguna."

"Aku pergi ya, sayang. _I love you. I love you so much that I don't want to lose you._"

_Satu._

_Dua._

_Tiga._

Brak.

"Sei-_kun_... Sei-_kun_ jangan pergi. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi istri yang tidak berguna. Jangan pergi." Tetsuya berhambur ke pelukan suaminya. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

_See_? Pada akhirnya pintu sialan tersebut terbuka karena usahanya. Ia terlalu mengenal si mungil kesayangannya. Termasuk bagaimana meruntuhkan segala kekeras kepalaan milik istrinya. Tetsuya bukan sosok yang dapat diluluhkan dengan kalimat-kalimat gombal, tapi justru sebaliknya. Seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan lagi, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Akashi, bahkan daun pintu sekali pun tidak akan pernah menang darinya.

Sepertinya keputusan untuk membobok habis seluruh pintu di apartemennya sudah bulat.

_**\- CLUELESS –**_

_**\- TBC -**_


	4. Final 1

"Himoru-_kun_,"

Sosok yang merasa namanya terpanggil menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Menghampiri laki-laki mungil yang tengah menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu _fitting room._ "Ada yang perlu dibantu, Tetsuya?"

"_Ano…_ bisakah kau mencarikan ukuran yang lebih besar dari ini?"

"Hm? Aku yakin sepertinya sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang sesuai dengan ukuranmu. Apa kah aku tanpa sadar salah mengambil ukuran?" Laki-laki pemilik surau hitam tersebut menatap _turtleneck _berwarna hitam di tangan Tetsuya bingung. Ia sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak salah memilih ukuran baju untuk Tetsuya. Mengingat sebagai asisten Tetsuya, menyiapkan pakaian untuk Tetsuya adalah hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan.

"Ah, ukurannya benar kok. Hanya saja…" Tetsuya memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "_Eto… _sepertinya berat badanku naik drastis." Jawab Tetsuya malu-malu.

Himuro terkekeh. Jika saja ada kompetisi siapa yang paling menggemaskan, Himuro sangat yakin _boss_-nya yang satu ini sudah pasti akan memenangkannya. Pantas saja sang suami begitu tergila-gila dengan sosok yang jauh lebih mungil dari dirinya. "_Hai'_ Aku mengerti. Aku akan mencarikan yang lebih besar." Di ambilnya _turtleneck_ yang berada ditangan Tetsuya, kemudian langsung bergegas mencarikan ukuran yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Himuro datang sambil membawa _turtleneck_ yang sama namun dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. "_Hai' kore, _Boss."

"_Arigato, _Himuro-_kun_." Tetsuya tersenyum kemudian kembali ke _fitting room _untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Beberapa menit lagi adalah peresmian butiknya, jadi ia harus bergegas mengingat dirinya adalah tokoh utama dari kegiatan nanti.

Tetsuya menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia memang harus mulai mengontrol jam makannya. Mengingat belakangan ia selalu meminta Akashi untuk membelikan makanan di tengah malam. Dan inilah hasilnya. Berat badannya menjadi naik.

_Turtleneck_ ini bukanlah pakaian pertama yang tidak muat di tubuh Tetsuya. Sebelum berangkat menuju butiknya, Tetsuya menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk mencari pakaian yang pas di tubuhnya walaupun berakhir dengan mengenakan pakaian sang suami karena seluruh pakaian Tetsuya tidak lagi muat di tubuhnya.

_Setelah acara ini mungkin aku akan meminta Sei-kun untuk menemani belanja._

Suara lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu berbunyi. Dua orang laki-laki memasuki bangunan tersebut. Himuro Tatsuya tersenyum, menghampiri dua orang yang sangat ia kenal. Akashi Seijuurou—yang tak lain adalah suami dari Tetsuya—dan juga sekretaris pribadi yang selalu mengekori kemana pun Akashi melangkah, Nijimura Shuzo.

"Selamat datang, Akashi, Nijimura."

Akashi tersenyum kemudian mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban dari sapaan Himuro Tatsuya. "Selamat atas peresmian butiknya, Tatsuya."

"Ah tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat kepadaku, Akashi. Mengingat ini semua adalah milik Tetsuya. Aku hanya membantunya sebagai asisten, tidak lebih."

"Nah, tidak usah merendah begitu. Bagaimana pun Tetsuya bisa sampai sejauh ini juga ada keringat darimu."

"_Kore, _Tatsuya. _Omedeto_." Nijimura memberikan rangkaian bunga yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

"Woah, _arigato_. Akashi, Nijimura."

Akashi mengangguk. _Heterokom_-nya mencari sosok mungil kesayangannya yang belum juga menampakkan dirinya. "Tetsuya sedang di dalam _fitting room_, Akashi. Sepertinya belum selesai berganti pakaian." Ucap Himuro, sangat mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dicari oleh Akashi.

Akashi terkekeh. "He? Apakah sangat terlihat di wajahku bahwa aku mencari Tetsuya?"

Himuro tertawa. Sepertinya seluruh makhluk di muka bumi juga sangat tau sosok yang selalu dicari Akashi tidak lain adalah Tetsuya. Laki-laki bersurau merah tersebut akan seperti mayat hidup jika sehari tidak melihat makhluk tercintanya. "_Hai'_ _Dozo._" Himuro mempersilahkan Akashi untuk menuju _fitting room _dimana Tetsuya berada.

Tanpa dipersilahkan dua kali, Akashi sudah sangat siap menemui si mungil kesayangannya. Ini sebuah kesempatan untuk melihat kulit mulus Tetsuya saat berganti pakaian dan Akashi tidak ingin melewatkannya barang sedetik pun.

"Ah ya." Seakan teringkat sesuatu, Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Himuro dan Nijimura yang masih berada di posisinya. "Tatsuya, aku memesan kerangka bunga dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan sampai. Jadi, kau bisa menerima rangkaian bunga tersebut. Shuzo, kau bisa menemani Himuro untuk menerima rangkaian bunga tersebut."

"_Hai'_" Akashi tersenyum kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak memedulikan Himuro yang mengernyit bingung. Bukankah barusan ia sudah menerima rangkaian bunga? Dan rangkaian bunga untuk Tetsuya sendiri sudah berada di tangan Akashi. Berapa banyak lagi rangkaian bunga yang dipesan Akashi untuk perayaan ini?

Jawaban atas pertanyaan Himuro terjawab saat puluhan mobil penghantar kerangka bunga berhenti di depan butik Tetsuya. Saling bergantian menuruni kerangka bunga tersebut yang saat ini hampir menutupi bagian depan butik. Entah seberapa banyak uang yang terbakar hanya untuk rangkaian bunga yang sangat banyak ini. Himuro menghela nafasnya. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduga hal ini.

_The power of Akashi memang tidak bercanda_.

Sedangkan sosok yang memesan seluruh kerangka bunga tersebut seolah tidak peduli dengan keributan di depan butik milik Tetsuya. Menyerahkan segalanya kepada sekretaris pribadinya. Saat ini yang ada di kepalanya adalah segera membuka pintu _fitting room _dan menyaksikan pemandangan indah yang memabukkan.

Senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang mendadak lenyap ketika pintu _fitting room _tersebut terbuka. Menandakan bahwa Tetsuya sudah selesai dengan urusannya mengganti pakaian. Namun wajah kecewa tersebut hanya muncul beberapa saat, tergantikan dengan ekspresi kagum setelah _heterokom _Akashi melihat bagaimana penampilan si mungil kesayangannya.

Tetsuya terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan dengan _outfit_ yang tengah ia kenakan. _Turtleneck berwarna hitam_ yang dimasuki ke dalam celana bahan yang senada dengan warna dari atasannya. Jangan lupakan _belt _yang melingkari pinggangnya. _Long coat _bewarna _navy _tersampir di bahunya. Dan juga kaca mata _non-minus _yang ia kenakan.

_What a perfect combination_.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Sei-_kun._" panggilan Tetsuya menyadarkan pemikiran Akashi. Sedangkan yang ditatap sudah memerah.

"Memangnya aku menatapmu seperti apa, sayang?"

"Seperti ingin menelanjangiku."

"He? Benarkah? _Ja… should I?_" goda sang suami.

"Sei-_Kun_!" _Aquamarine _Tetsuya melototi Akashi. Berusaha terlihat marah tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Bagaimana bisa ekspresi tersebut dikategorikan sebagai ekspresi marah? Ketika semburat merah muda samar menyapu pipi dan telinganya.

Akashi terkekeh. "_Gomen_. Aku hanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ku lihat. Aku berharap si mungil kesayanganku yang keluar dari _fitting room_, bukan malaikat tak bersayap seperti ini."

"Berhenti membual, Seijuurou-_sama_."

Akashi terkekeh. Terkadang apa yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya selalu tidak sinkron dengan respon dari tubuhnya. Berkata seolah-olah tidak menyukai pujian dari Akashi tetapi tubuhnya merespon sebaliknya. Tetsuya akan selalu tersipu malu ketika Akashi memujinya yang selalu dianggap sebagai bualan semata.

"Ah hampir lupa!" Akashi menyodorkan rangkaian bunga lily yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Selamat atas tercapainya mimpi mu selama ini, Sayang. Tidak ada yang lebih bangga dari menjadi suami-mu, Akashi Tetsuya."

Senyum Tetsuya mengembang, dengan senang hati ia mengambil rangkaian bunga lily pemberian suaminya. Sesekali mencium aroma yang dihasilkan dari bunga tersebut. "_Arigato, _Sei-_kun_."

"_Anything for you, love_."

Akashi menarik pinggang Tetsuya. Menipiskan jaraknya dengan sang istri. "_God, you're so gorgeous, love._" Bisik Akashi. _Heterokom ruby _dan _gold _miliknya tidak bisa berhenti menatap keindahan laki-laki yang berada dalam rengkuhannya saat ini. Keindahan yang tidak akan bisa tertandingi oleh apapun. Keindahan yang hanya dan hanya Akashi yang boleh menikmatinya.

Tetsuya semakin tersipu di tempatnya. _Aquamarine_-nya sudah tak berani menatap _heterokom _sang suami. Genggaman tangannya pada rangkaian bunga lily semakin mengencang. "Rasanya aku ingin membawamu ke kasur, Sayang_. Can we… just go home, love? _Hm_?"_ Suara Akashi semakin memberat. Sesekali mengecup bagian leher Tetsuya yang tidak tertutupi oleh _turtleneck _yang tengah ia kenakan.

Tetsuya menelan ludahnya. Astaga, jika Akashi terus seperti ini akan sangat sulit bagi Tetsuya untuk menolak. "S-sei-_kun_!" cicit Tetsuya. Satu tangannya memukul bahu Akashi yang jelas tidak terasa apapun untuk Akashi.

Akashi terkekeh kemudian melonggarkan rengkuhannya. Melihat Tetsuya memerah karena ia berhasil menggodanya adalah mahakarya terbaik yang pernah Akashi buat.

"Tetsuya, lihat aku."

Ragu-ragu, _aquamarine _Tetsuya menatap _heterokom _Akashi yang menatapnya dengan sangat lembut. Teramat lembut sampai-sampai rasanya Tetsuya ingin meleleh. Hening beberapa saat. Baik Akashi mau pun Tetsuya sibuk menyelami mata mereka masing-masing. Mengirimkan pancaran cinta sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_Marry me, _Tetsuya."

"Pffft!" Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Permintaan konyol apa itu, Sei-_kun_?"

"Jangan tertawa, _little bunny_. Aku serius."

Bukannya berhenti, tawa Tetsuya semakin kencang. Astaga! Tetsuya memang tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran Akashi.

"Berhenti tertawa, Sayang." Wajah yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi dingin dan mengintimidasi saat ini sedang memajukan bibir bawahnya. Aih, tidak ada yang lebih menggemaskan dari Akashi yang sedang mode mengambeknya.

"_Hai' hai'_" Tetsuya mulai berhasil mengontrol tawanya. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap Akashi penuh cinta. Tangan kirinya terangkat. Memperlihatkan cincin berlapis emas putih dengan _red diamond _di tengahnya yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya. "Kita sudah menikah, Sei-_kun_. Jadi jangan pernah meminta hal yang sama untuk kali ke duanya."

Senyum Akashi mengembang. Di genggamnya tangan kiri Tetsuya, kemudian mencium cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Tetsuya. "Aku tidak tau hubungan apa yang lebih indah dan lebih tinggi dari menikah, sayang. Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk menikahiku lagi. Untuk menjadikanmu benar-benar hanya milikku seorang. Aku tidak peduli jika aku menjadi orang paling egois di muka bumi ini, karena aku memang tidak ingin membagimu untuk siapapun dan apapun. Kau milikku seorang, Akashi Tetsuya. Hanya milikku seorang _and I love you so much, my little bunny._"

Ah, jika begini terus Tetsuya bisa mati karena terlalu bahagia.

"Aku milikmu sepenuhnya, sayang. _Your one and only and I lov—"_

"Ehem." Dehaman seseorang memotong kalimat Tetsuya. Membuat sepasang sejoli yang sedang _lovey dovey _ria memusatkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara. "Bukannya aku ingin mengganggu momen romantis kalian, hanya saja ini sudah waktunya acara di mulai."

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Tetsuya melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. "Ah _gomen _Himuro-_kun_, aku akan ke sana." Himuro tersenyum kemudian kembali menghampiri para tamu yang sudah duduk rapih menunggu sang _owner _memulai acaranya.

"_Should we go, _Sei-_kun_?"

Akashi menahan pergelangan tangan Tetsuya yang berniat untuk menyusul Himuro. "Selesaikan dulu kalimatmu, sayang."

"Huh? Tapi acaranya sudah ingin di mulai, Sei-_kun."_

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang, _love_."

"_I'll tell you later, 'kay_?" Tetsuya menangkup wajah Akashi kemudian mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah…" Akashi melepaskan pergelangan tangan Tetsuya. _Heterokom_-nya memancarkan binar kecewa. Sedikit kesal karena Himuro datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Tetsuya terkekeh. Dikecupnya bibir sang suami sekilas. Dan seperti sihir, ekspresi kecewa yang mampir di wajah Akashi seketika berganti menjadi sangat bahagia.

"_Later, love._ Aku akan mengucapkannya sebanyak yang Sei-_kun_ mau. Jadi, bersabar sedikit ya?"

Ah, Tetsuya selalu tau bagaimana membuat Akashi semakin mencintainya. Semakin lama Akashi semakin membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada Tetsuya. Si mungil yang selalu berhasil membuat laki-laki yang mendewakan harga diri seperti Akashi bertekuk lutut padanya.

_**\- CLUELESS –**_

_**-To be continued-**_

Halo gaes~ Akhirnya aku bisa nge_upload_ lanjutan dari fanfict ini hehehe. Terimakasih karena sudah sabar menunggu _guys_ *bow*

Ini bakalan jadi chapter final dari CLUELESS. _Well, _tadinya aku mau langsung nyelesaiin sekaligus tapi kepanjangan XD jadi untuk final aku bakalan bagi jadi dua chapter. Dan semoga sampai chapter terakhir aku upload kalian masih sama antusiasnya seperti awal kalian baca fanfict ini hehehe

_See you_ di chapter final #2 CLUELESS, _guys~~_

— _**Matokonite76**_


	5. Happiness

**Author Note: **

Di chapter ini aku pake nama asli Takao yaitu Kazunari mengingat di chapter ini dua sejoli tersebut (re: MidoTaka) udah menikah. Happy reading semua \\(^^)/

**Kamus (unfaedah) Jepang:**

**Daijoubu = **_tidak apa-apa_

_**Deshou =**__ it's like "ya kan~"_

_**Hontou = **__benarkah_

_**Uso Darou? = **__boong ya kan?_

_**Omedetoo = **__Selamat_

_**\- CLUELESS -**_

Acara yang hanya di datangi oleh orang-orang terdekat Tetsuya, Akashi, dan Himuro berjalan dengan lancar. Tetsuya menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. Meskipun acara ini baru berjalan selama beberapa menit tetapi sudah berhasil membuat tubuhnya kelelahan.

"Selamat atas peresmian butikmu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tersenyum hangat. Mengambil gelas _champagne _yang terjulur di depannya. "_Arigato, _Kazunari-_kun_."

Midorima Kazunari. Laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut tersenyum. "Wah, ku pikir menjadi seorang Akashi tidak perlu bekerja. Mengingat hanya dengan bernafas saja, kau sudah bisa mewujudkan segala sesuatu yang kau inginkan."

Tetsuya terkekeh. Meskipun terdengar berlebihan, tetapi yang dikatakan laki-laki di depannya adalah fakta. Siapa yang tidak akan mengetahui Akashi _corp_. Semua pebisnis di Jepang berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi _partner _dari _big company _seperti Akashi _corp_. Banyak masyarakat di seluruh Jepang yang mendambakan untuk bisa bekerja menjadi salah satu karyawan disana. Sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang sampai detik ini belum bisa dikalahkan oleh perusahaan apapun. Dan saat ini namanya tidak hanya terkenal di nasional saja tetapi juga mancanegara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat kehadiran _little princess _Kazuri." _Aquamarine _Tetsuya mencari kehadiran sosok mungil di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku dan Shin-_chan_ menitipkannya pada Ibu-ku."

"Ah, sayang sekali, padahal aku merindukan _little princess _Kazuri."

"Nah, anak itu terlalu aktif. Bisa-bisa ia membuat acaramu berantakan jika aku dan Shin-_chan _membawanya bersama kami."

Tetsuya tertawa. Memang benar buah hati dari Midorima dan Kazunari sangat periang dan itu yang membuat gadis mungil menggemaskan itu selalu menjadi favorit untuk para _uncle _nya. "_Ja, _Dimana Midorima-_kun_?"

Tetsuya mengikuti jari telunjuk Kazunari yang mengarah ke satu titik. Sekumpulan laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda tengah mengumpul. Sesekali tertawa. Entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, yang jelas kelima orang tersebut tengah asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. "Ah~ sedang reunian dengan _generation of miracle _rupanya."

"_Ja, _kenapa kau disini Tetsuya? Bukankah kau bagian dari mereka?"

Tetsuya terkekeh. "Aku sudah menyapa mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekarang terlalu lelah untuk kembali bergabung."

"Tentu saja kau kelelahan. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa undangan yang datang akan sebanyak ini."

Tetsuya mengangguk membenarkan. "Hm. Dan kebanyakan adalah kolega bisnis Sei-_kun_," Dihembuskan nafasnya kasar. Acara ini adalah milik Tetsuya, tapi undangan yang datang di dominasi oleh tamu sang suami. Membuat acara ini terlihat seperti peresmian butik Akashi. _Well_, bukan masalah juga. Mengingat Tetsuya sekarang adalah bagian dari Akashi. Kolega Akashi adalah koleganya juga dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tetsuya meminum _champagne _miliknya. "Hump!" Tangannya buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang ingin memuntahkan _champagne _yang baru saja tertelan. Sepertinya dirinya memang terlalu lelah. Segala minuman dan makanan yang ia telan hari ini seperti di tolak oleh tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi dirinya yang seperti ini selama beberapa minggu kebelakang. "Kau yakin?"

"_Hai'_ _daijoubu_. Aku hanya kelelahan sepertinya."

"Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu juga, Tetsuya."

"Huh? Bukankah sekarang aku terlihat seperti sangat sehat?"

"Ah, benar! Kau terlihat lebih berisi dibandingkan bulan lalu aku melihatmu."

"_Deshou_. Aku bahkan harus membeli pakaian yang baru karena seluruh pakaianku sudah tidak muat lagi di tubuhku."

Kazunari tertawa. "_Hontou_?"

"_Hai'_ sepertinya aku harus mengontrol pola makanku. Tidak lagi-lagi, aku membangunkan Sei-_kun _setiap tengah malam untuk dibelikan atau dibuatkan makanan."

"He? Bukankah Akashi sangat benci berpisah dengan kasurnya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi apa yang diperlihatkan Akashi saat kau membangunkannya hanya untuk dibuatkan atau dibelikan makanan." Tawa Tetsuya dan Kazunari semakin kencang.

"Tentu saja wajahnya tertekuk, walaupun berakhir dengan mengabulkan seluruh permintaanku dan itu membuatnya semakin menggemaskan."

"Ah, aku jadi ingat bagaimana ekspresi Shin-_chan_ saat aku selalu membangunkannya tengah malam hanya untuk dicarikan _okonomiyaki_ walaupun saat berhasil membawa _okonomiyaki _tersebut aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali."

"_Deshou~_"

"Sungguh, masa-masa mengidam memang sangat menggemaskan."

"_Hai'_" Tawa keduanya masih menggema.

Masa-masa ngidam adalah kesempatan langka yang bisa digunakan untuk mengerjai para suami. Mereka akan melakukannya meskipun sebenarnya—

_Tunggu. _

Kazunari menghentikan tawanya.

Bukankah pembicaraan ini terlalu nyambung antara dirinya dengan Tetsuya?

_Mungkinkah Tetsuya…?_

"—Nari-_kun_,"

"Kazunari-_kun_," Kazunari terlonjak kaget ketika tangan Tetsuya menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. _Aquamarine _tersebut menatap matanya khawatir. "Ada apa?"

"Ah _Iie, daijoubu._ Aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

_Tidak mungkin kan Tetsuya tidak menyadarinya? Ia pasti sudah mengetahui hal ini kan_?

Kazunari menggigit ujung kukunya. Dahinya mengkerut, seperti tengah berpikir keras tentang sesuatu. "_Ano_… Tetsuya. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tetsuya mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"_Eto…_ Apa kau selalu merasa mual-mual belakangan ini?" Tetsuya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"O-oh," Tetsuya mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Apa terkadang kau merasa keram perut? Apa kau selalu menginginkan hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kau inginkan? Atau apa kau merasa bahwa indera penciumanmu sangat sensitif akan wangi-wangian?" Kerutan di dahi Tetsuya semakin terlihat. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kazunari menanyakan hal ini padanya? Apakah sangat terlihat bahwa dirinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik selama beberapa minggu ini?

"Eh? Bagaimana Kazunari-_kun_ bisa tau kondisiku belakangan ini? Apakah terlihat sangat jelas?"

Manik mata Kazunari membesar.

_Tebakanku benar. Tidak salah lagi_.

"Tetsuya, apa kau sudah pergi ke dokter?" Tetsuya mengangguk. "_Ja… _Bagaimana dengan hasilnya?"

"_Eto…_ Dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi bilang aku hanya kelelahan dan salah makan."

"_What?!"_

"Apa ada yang salah, Kazunari-_kun_?"

"Tidak Tetsuya kau bukan hanya kelelahan dan salah makan. Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa kau dan Akashi sangat _clueless_ akan ini?!"

Tetsuya tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Kazunari. Laki-laki tersebut terlihat sangat panik. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada diri Tetsuya?

"Astaga!Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu? Haruskah aku berlari menghampiri Akashi dan mengatakan semuanya? Ah tidak, tidak. Aku harus membuktikannya terlebih dahulu,"

"Kazunari-_kun_, Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Seolah tak menggubris pertanyaan Tetsuya, Kazunari menarik tangan Tetsuya. Membawanya keluar dari butik Tetsuya. "Persetan dengan Akashi!"

Sedangkan Tetsuya yang ditarik secara paksa oleh Kazunari masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi. Ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja mengingat acaranya belum selesai. "Kazunari-_kun_!" panggil Tetsuya. Berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam kencang oleh Kazunari.

Kazunari tidak peduli dengan cicitan Tetsuya dibelakangnya. Kakinya terus melangkah memasuki parkiran _basement _butik Tetsuya. Sebelah tangannya mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Berusaha menghubungi nomor sang suami. Sedangkan Tetsuya semakin dibuat bingung oleh sikap Kazunari. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan Kazunari ingin membawa dirinya kabur kemana?

"Kazunari-_kun_ ada apa? Dan kita akan kemana?"

Untuk sekian kalinya Kazunari tidak menggubris pertanyaan Tetsuya. Pikirannya terfokus pada benda berukuran persegi panjang yang tertempel di telinganya. Nada panggilan tersebut hanya berbunyi dua kali sebelum terputus dan tergantikan oleh sebuah suara di seberang sana. "Shin-_chan_, aku pergi ke suatu tempat. Ada sesuatu yang _urgent _terjadi."

"…"

"Ah tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Pula juga tidak terjadi apapun pada putri kita."

"…"

"Ini tentang Tetsuya."

"…"

"Nanti saja aku menjelaskannya. Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kami sampai disana."

"…"

"Aku akan mengirim lokasi kami dan tolong bawa Akashi bersamamu nanti." Kazunari mematikan sambungan telponnya.

_Bip. Bip._

Pintu mobil _Mercedes Benz CLS-class _bewarna putih tulang di samping Tetsuya dan Kazunari terbuka. "Masuklah, Tetsuya. Kita tidak bisa membuang banyak waktu lagi,"

"Jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu, Kazunari-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan acaraku begitu saja. Sebenarnya ada apa? Dan kita akan pergi kemana?"

Kazunari menghela nafasnya. "Rumah sakit."

"H-huh?"

_**\- CLUELESS -**_

Akashi mempercepat langkah kakinya dengan Midorima yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Tidak mempedulikan banyak mata yang menatap risih dirinya yang seperti tidak memiliki tata kerama saat berada di rumah sakit. Persetan dengan semua itu. Hal terpenting baginya saat ini adalah segera bergegas menemui si mungil kesayangannya.

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Midorima bahwa Kazunari membawa Tetsuya pergi ke rumah sakit, hatinya tidak tenang. Pikirannya menjadi kacau balau. Segala doa terpanjatkan, berharap tidak terjadi hal buruk yang menimpa kekasih hatinya. Mengutuki dirinya yang tidak memberi perhatian lebih pada Tetsuya selama acara berlangsung.

_Heterokom_-nya membulat ketika menemukan si mungil bersurau _baby blue _tengah berjalan dengan eskpresi datar. Tidak ada binar yang terpancar dari _aquamarine _tersebut. Hanya tatapan kosong. Kedua tangannya melingkari memegangi perutnya. Sesuatu telah terjadi dan Akashi tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika hal buruk terjadi pada Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya!"

"Kazunari!"

Akashi dan Midorima berlari menghampiri Tetsuya dan Kazunari. Membawa Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya. Menciumi puncak kepala Tetsuya berkali-kali. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati." Sedangkan Tetsuya masih diam bergeming. Tak merespon pertanyaan Akashi.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi merenggangkan pelukannya.

"S-Sei-_kun," Heterokom_ Akashi membulat ketika bulir air mata meluncur bebas dari _aquamarine _Tetsuya. Suara Tetsuya begitu bergetar. Sungguh. Setelah ini Akashi akan menghukum dirinya sendiri karena telah lalai menjadi seorang suami. Bagaimana bisa ia menikmati pesta tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Tetsuya?

"Tenanglah Akashi. Tidak terjadi hal buruk pada Tetsu—"

Bruk.

"Tetsuya!" Pekik ketiga orang yang menyaksikan tubuh Tetsuya yang hampir jatuh tersungkur jika saja Akashi tidak sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Tetsuya. Tubuh Tetsuya semakin bergetar. Air matanya sudah saling bergantian mengalir membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya. Tanpa pikir panjang Akashi kembali memeluk tubuh Tetsuya. Menciumi ujung kepala Tetsuya berkali-kali.

_God damn it! Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?!_

"Sei-_kun_! Sei-_kun_!" Tetsuya terus memanggil nama sang suami dalam tangisannya.

"Ssstt… _its okay love._ Aku disini sayang." Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sei-_kun_… bayi…"

Tubuh Akashi menegang. Apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya seperti di tolak oleh otaknya untuk di cerna. Direnggangkan pelukannya, _aquamarine _tersebut menatap lurus ke _heterokom _miliknya.

"H-huh?"

"Bayi, Sei-_kun_…" Tetsuya tertawa dalam tangisannya. Sedangkan _heterokom _Akashi membulat perlahan. Sedangkan Midorima yang mendengar menatap Kazunari, mencari kebenaran atas kalimat Tetsuya dan Kazunari hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Te-tetsuya, Ap-apa maksudnya?" Sekarang justru Akashi yang seperti robot rusak. Otak jeniusnya seperti berhenti bekerja. Tetsuya terkekeh masih dengan air mata yang menderas, kemudian membawa tangan Akashi dan meletakkannya di perut Tetsuya yang sedikit membuncit. _Heterokom _Akashi memandang kosong tangannya yang berada di perut Tetsuya, kemudian berpindah menatap _aquamarine _Tetsuya. Mencari kebenaran dari mata yang sejernih langit tersebut.

"Tet-Tetsuya, kau…?"

Tetsuya mengangguk mantap. Senyumnya masih mengembang di wajahnya. Satu tangannya yang terbebas menangkup wajah sang suami. "Um. Aku hamil, Sei-_kun_. Anak kita."

"_Uso…darou…?" _gumam Akashi tak percaya.

"Apakah aku terlihat berbohong, Sei-_kun_?"

"Hah. Wow. Ahahaha." Akashi mengusap wajahnya. Sungguh ia tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Ini berita terbaik yang pernah ia dengar! Berita yang membuatnya ingin tertawa sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan astaga! Akashi tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

"_Omedetoo_, Akashi, Tetsuya." ucap Midorima dan Kazunari berbarengan.

"Shintaro, aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Wow! Aku akan menjadi ayah. _OH MY GOD_! APA KAU DENGAR SHINTARO? AKU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG AYAH. A-Y-A-H!" pekik Akashi.

"Oi Akashi. Kita sedang di rumah sakit."

"Pesetan dengan semua itu, Shintaro! Karena aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!" Akashi memeluk sang istri kemudian menggendong tubuh Tetsuya.

"S-Sei-_kun_,"

"_Thanks love_. Sungguh ini hadiah terindah yang pernah ku dapati_. I love you. I love you. I love you, Akashi Tetsuya. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! DAMN IT THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!_"

Tetsuya tersenyum. Tangannya melingkar di leher Akashi. Menempelkan pangkal hidungnya dengan pangkal hidung Akashi. "_Me too. I love you so much_, Akashi Seijuurou. Dan terimakasih karena sudah melengkapi hidupku."

"_Iie. _Terimakasih karena sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, memberi warna terindah untukku, dan menyempurnakan kehidupanku. Terimakasih karena selalu membuatku menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia di muka bumi ini, sayang."

_**\- CLUELESS -**_

_**\- END -**_

HUAAAAA AKHIRNYA KELAR FANFICT YANG SATU INI! T.T TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA YANG TELAH MEMBACA CLUELESS *bow*

Aku ga tau ini dapat memuaskan kalian atau engga, karena selama proses penulisan chapter ini aku bener-bener ga tau ngegambarin perasaan Akashi sama Tetsuya kaya gimana. Karena perasaan mereka tuh ga bisa diungkapin pake kata-kata;( dan maaf banget kalo ceritanya kepanjangan T.T Aku ga bisa berenti nulis kalo udah bayangin AkaKuro

_And last but not least_, tolong tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca hehehe ;3 dan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah _support _dan nunggu fanfict-fanfictku yang lain. Sampai bertemu di fanfictku yang lainnya~ papay~ *poof*

—**Matokinite76**

_**\- CLUELESS - **_

**EPILOG.**

Tetsuya mematutkan dirinya di cermin. Bibirnya masih membentuk seulas senyum bahagia. Satu tangannya mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Masih tidak menyangka bahwa ada kehidupan di dalam perutnya. Bahkan tidak hanya satu kehidupan yang tengah ia kandung, tapi dua sekaligus!

Kehamilan pertamanya tentulah tidak mudah. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seperti Tetsuya jauh lebih _picky _perihal makanan, _mood_-nya lebih sering naik turun tak karuan, serta mual-mual yang tidak berkesudahan di bulan-bulan pertama. Semuanya sangat melelahkan. Tapi, Tetsuya bahagia. Jadi dia bisa melewati semuanya dengan sangat baik. Ditambah Akashi yang selalu men_support _kebutuhan dan keinginan Tetsuya.

Laki-laki bersurau merah tersebut juga jauh lebih _overprotective._ Segala gerakan Tetsuya selalu diawasi oleh asisten pribadi yang sengaja Akashi pekerjakan untuk mengawasi Tetsuya selama dirinya sibuk bekerja. Selain asisten pribadi, Akashi juga mempekerjakan koki profesional yang selalu siap siaga menyiapkan makanan atau minuman yang diinginkan Tetsuya.

Bahkan beberapa bulan lalu, mereka baru saja pindah ke sebuah rumah yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Bahkan terlalu besar untuk disebut sebuah rumah, karena bangunan tersebut lebih cocok dibilang sebuah _mansion_. Dan juga kebiasaan baru Akashi adalah ia akan selalu membawa buah tangan berupa mainan atau pakaian bayi selepas bekerja.

"Kau sedang apa, Sayang?"

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara. "Sei-_kun, _s_udah_ bangun? Yakin tidak ingin tidur lebih lama lagi? Ini adalah hari minggu kesayangan Sei-_kun_." Akashi mengangguk kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas dua pertanyaan Tetsuya sekaligus. Tangannya memberi _gesture _agar Tetsuya menghampirinya. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Tetsuya menghampiri Akashi yang tengah terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan sebelah mata yang masih tertutup.

"_Ohayo, _Sei-_kun." _

"_Ohayo, love." _Jawab Akashi masih merasakan kecupan Tetsuya di setiap inchi wajahnya. Kecupan penuh kasih dan cinta. Tangan kekarnya sudah bertengger manis di pinggang Tetsuya. "Dan selamat pagi jagoan, Ayah. Apa tidur kalian nyenyak?" Kali ini Akashi yang mencium perut buncit Tetsuya. Kemudian mengelusnya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Sei-_kun_ ingin sarapan apa? Biar aku minta koki untuk menyiapkannya." Akashi menggeleng lagi. Ia tidak lapar, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah bermanja-manja dengan keluarga kecilnya. Ditariknya tubuh Tetsuya menuju pangkuannya.

"Eh? Aku berat, Sei-_kun_."

"Ho? Kau meragukan kekuatan suamimu, sayang?" Tetsuya tertawa kemudian menggeleng. Meskipun tinggi Akashi tidak seperti Midorima dan anak GOM lainnya, tetapi perihal kekuatan Akashi tidak kalah dengan laki-laki lainnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Seiro, Seijin? Ayah kecewa karena ibu kalian meragukan kekuatan ayah. Jangankan memangkunya, bahkan ayah bisa mengangkat gunung dan membalikkannya."

Dahi Tetsuya mengkerut. "Seiro? Seijin?" ulangnya. Sedangkan _heterokom _Akashi menatap _aquamarine _Tetsuya yang kebingungan. "Sei-_kun_, jangan bilang itu…"

"Hm? Tetsuya tidak menyukai nama untuk dua anak kita?" Senyum Tetsuya mengembang. Bukannya ia tidak suka, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak dan Akashi tidak mendiskusikannya dengan Tetsuya terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja aku suka, Sei-_kun_!" Tetsuya menggenggam tangan Akashi yang masih bertengger manis di perutnya. "Akashi Seiro dan Akashi Seijin. Nama yang indah. Apa kalian suka, sayang?" tanya Tetsuya pada perut buncitnya.

"Ugh," Tubuh Tetsuya terlonjak kaget. Manik _aquamarine _dan _heterokom ruby gold _milik Tetsuya dan Akashi membesar. Kemudian saling menatap tak percaya.

_Barusan itu…_

"Sa-sayang, tadi itu bukankah…?"

"A-aku tidak yakin, Sei-_kun_. Coba katakan sesuatu Sei-_kun_."

"Akashi Seiro, Akashi Seijin." Panggil Akashi ragu.

"Ugh,"

"Wow. Sayang! Ta-tadi itu… Bukankah anak kita baru saja menendang?!"

Tetsuya mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya. "Sepertinya mereka menyukai nama pemberian darimu, Sei-_kun_." Di elusnya surau merah Akashi dengan lembut.

Akashi tidak menyangka bahwa hal sekecil ini bisa membuatnya sangat bahagia. Dikecupnya perut Tetsuya berkali-kali. Sungguh. Perasaan ini sangat luar biasa. Entah kebaikan apa yang pernah Akashi lakukan sampai Tuhan terlalu baik memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai seperti ini padanya.

"Sei-_kun_, ada apa?" Tetsuya menghapus air mata yang meluncur bebas di pipi Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi menggeleng. Memeluk tubuh Tetsuya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang. Hanya saja… aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Kebahagiaan ini seperti terlihat tidak nyata untuk si pendosa sepertiku." Tetsuya tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Ia mengerti dengan perasaan Akashi karena Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Jika ini mimpi, maka aku akan meminta kepada Tuhan untuk tidak membangunkan tidur panjangku."

Tetsuya terkekeh. "Ini nyata, Sei-_kun_. Apa aku harus mencubitmu biar Sei-_kun _yakin bahwa ini bukan mimpi?"

Akashi ikut terkekeh kemudian menggeleng pelan. Direnggangkan pelukannya kemudian menatap _aquamarine _Tetsuya dalam-dalam. Kemudian menggenggam tangan Tetsuya yang masih bertengger manis di rambutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Diciumnya punggung tangan Tetsuya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _my little bunny_." Kemudian kening Tetsuya

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang." Turun ke mata kiri dan kanan Tetsuya bergantian

"Aku mencintaimu, _my love_." Kemudian pangkal hidung Tetsuya. Membuat sang pemilik terkekeh kegelian.

Akashi terdengar seperti kaset rusak mengulang kalimat yang sama. Tapi Tetsuya menyukainya.

"Aku tau, Sei-_kun_. Jadi berhenti mengatakannya."

Akashi menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak akan berhenti mengatakannya, _love_. Karena puluhan juta kali pun aku mengatakannya tetap tidak akan bisa menggambarkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Puluhan juta kali pun aku mengulang, tidak akan bisa menjelaskan seberapa besar dan dalam cintaku padamu, _my love_. Karena kau segalanya untukku. Duniaku. Milikku. Dan satu-satunya untukku."

"_And I love you so much, _Akashi Tetsuya." Akashi mencium bibir Tetsuya. Ciuman yang terasa lembut dan memabukkan. Ciuman yang membuat dada Tetsuya terasa penuh oleh perasaan cinta yang tersalurkan dari setiap lumatan Akashi.

Ciuman mereka terputus. Dibawanya tubuh yang lebih mungil dari dirinya ke dalam pelukannya. "_Me too_, Sei-_kun_. Terimakasih untuk segalanya, sayang." Tetsuya memeluk tubuh Akashi erat.

_Sei-kun, aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Terimakasih karena membuatku menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung karena dicintai begitu dalam dan besarnya. Terimakasih karena memilih laki-laki tak sempurna sepertiku dan melengkapi segala kurangku. Terimakasih karena selalu menjadi cukup untuk hadirmu di hidupku. Terimakasih karena telah menjadi suami terbaik di muka bumi ini. Terimakasih, Akashi Seijuurou._

_**-EPILOG END-**_


	6. Father's Day

**Warning:**

Mungkin ada beberapa _typo _yang menyebar di beberapa titik dan juga disini aku buat Seiro dan Seijin cadel 'r' dan cadel 's'. _Happy Reading, guys!_

**Disclaimer: **

Akashi Seiro dan Akashi Seijin adalah hasil kerjasama yang baik di atas kasur antara Akashi dan Kuroko jadi mereka berdua _belong to _emak bapaknya. AkaKuro dan segala karakter kurobas yang lain adalah milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** _sensei_.

**Kamus (unfaedah) Jepang:**

_**Mite kudasai**_: Tolong lihat

_**Boku wa kage-da**_: Aku adalah bayangan

_**\- CLUELESS -**_

Tetsuya menatap puas hasil masakan yang sudah tersaji dengan rapih di meja makan. Melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6.50 malam, sebentar lagi Akashi akan pulang dan mereka akan memulai rutinitas makan malam. Sebaiknya Tetsuya bersiap memanggil si kembar kesayangannya.

Kakinya melangkah menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Berjalan menghampiri ruang kamar milik jagoan-jagoan tampannya. Tangannya bersiap meraih gagang pintu ketika mendapati pintu kamar dua malaikat kesayangannya tidak tertutup sempurna. Dari celah kecil yang tercipta, Tetsuya dapat melihat Seiro yang tengah bersandar di kepala kasur dengan buku bacaan di tangannya dan Seijin yang sepertinya tengah menggambar sesuatu di meja belajarnya.

"_Na_ Ceilo (_re: Seiro)_. Apa kau ada ide untuk hadiah yang akan kita belikan kepada _tou-can_ (_re: tou-san) _pada caat hali ayah luca?"

Akashi Seiro menutup bukunya, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Belum. Kau?" Seijin menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Seiro.

"Aku tydak punya uang banyak untuk beli hadiah _tou-can_."

"Cama."

Helaan nafas kecewa terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Seiro dan Seijin terlalu kecil untuk dapat menghasilkan uang banyak. Uang yang mereka punya hanya cukup untuk membeli dua _box_ _snack maiubo_. Sedangkan mereka sangat tau barang-barang yang sering digunakan sang ayah pastilah sangat mahal. Tempo lalu, Seiro dan Seijin tidak sengaja melihat _price tag _yang menggantung di jam tangan yang baru dibeli sang ayah. Terlalu banyak angka nol dibelakangnya, jika mereka tidak salah hitung sekitar ada Sembilan angka nol setelah angka 247.

"Apa kita minta _kaa-can (re: kaa-san)_ caja?" usul Seijin yang dijawab dengan gelengan Seiro.

"Tydak bica. Jika kita minta _kaa-can_ belikan, nanti itu menjadi hadiah dali _kaa-can_ bukan dali kita beldua." Kali ini Seijin mengangguk membenarkan. Sekali lagi helaan nafas kecewa terdengar.

Suasana kembali hening. Baik Seiro maupun Seijin sibuk memutar otak. "Ah! Aku tau!" Seijin menjentikkan jari mungilnya yang tidak menghasilkan bunyi apapun. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

"Apa apa?" tanya Seiro antusias.

"Bagaimana jika kita minta tolong paman Nijimula caja?"

"_Dame_." Ujar Seiro seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuyarkan ekspresi antusias Seijin.

"Kenapa tydak bica?"

"Jika kita meminta tolong paman Nijimula, bukankah akan menjadi kacuc (_re: kasus_) yang cama dengan meminta kepada _kaa-can_? Lagi pula, belum tentu juga paman Nijimula memiliki uang cebanyak _tou-can_."

"Haah. Kau benal, Ceilo. Lalu, kita halus bagaimana?"

Seiro berpikir sejenak. Ia harus menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari permasalahan ini. Namun tetap saja seberapa keras ia memuta otak, tidak ada pun solusi yang keluar.

Tetsuya yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan dirinya agar bisa mendengar pembicaraan sang anak memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup bersembunyi lebih lama lagi. Anak-anaknya terlalu menggemaskan. Mereka berdua tentu lah sangat menyayangi ayahnya sampai benar-benar memikirkan hadiah apa yang dapat membuat Akashi bahagia. Bukankah buah cintanya dengan Akashi memiliki hati bak malaikat?

"_Kaa-san_ tidak keberatan membantu dua jagoan _kaa-san _mencarikan hadiah."

"_Kaa-can_!" pekik Seiro dan Seijin berbarengan ketika mendapati Tetsuya tengah bersandar di depan pintu. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa sang ibu mendengarkan diskusi mereka sedari tadi.

"Pantas saja kalian belum juga turun untuk makan malam. Biasanya juga sudah merecoki _kaa-san._" Ledek Tetsuya. Membuat pipi Seiro dan Seijin bersemu malu karena terpergok tengah mendiskusikan kado untuk sang ayah.

"_Go-gomenacai, kaa-can_." Ucap Seiro dan Seijin berbarengan. Wajah mereka masih menunduk malu.

Tetsuya tersenyum kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Menduduki dirinya di pinggir ranjang Seijin. "Jadi, dua jagoan _kaa-san_ ingin memberikan hadiah untuk _tou-san_?" Seiro dan Seijin mengangguk lesu. Niat mereka memang seperti itu, tapi apalah daya mereka tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli hadiah.

"Tapi kami tydak punya uang. Jika _tou-can_ adalah paman Atcuchi mungkin catu kotak _maiubo _sudah membuatnya cenang."

"Begitu rupanya." Untuk kesekian kalinya Seiro dan Seijin mengangguk berbarengan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. _Kaa-san_ akan bantu kalian mencarikan hadiah untuk _tou-san_."

Dalam sepersekian detik wajah Seiro dan Seijin kembali cerah. _Aquamarine-gold _milik keduanya menatap Tetsuya dengan binar-binar antusias dan penuh harap. "_Hontou? Kaa-can_ akan bantu aku dan Ceijin (_re: Seijin) _mencali hadiah untuk _tou-can_?!" Tanya Seiro memastikan.

Tetsuya mengangguk sekali. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum lebar. "Tentu saja _kaa-san _akan membantu dua jagoan kesayangan dan kebanggan _kaa-san_. Tapi setelah kalian berdua turun ke bawah karena sebentar lagi _tou-san_ akan pulang."

"Yeay! _Aligato, kaa-can_!"Pekik Seijin dan Seiro berbarengan seraya berhambur ke pelukan sang ibu.

_**\- CLUELESS -**_

Akashi menutup laporan yang baru saja ia tanda tangani. Merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini dan sepertinya ia bisa pulang lebih cepat dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya. Sebaiknya ia bergegas untuk pulang, semakin cepat sampai rumah semakin banyak waktu yang akan ia habiskan bersama dengan orang-orang yang paling ia sayang.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengintrupsi sejenak kegiatannya memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas kerjanya. Nijimura membungkukkan tubuhnya setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Akashi. "Sudah bersiap pulang?" tanya Nijimura ketika matanya menangkap Akashi tengah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hm. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang Shuzo."

"Eh?"

Akashi tersenyum kemudian mengambil jas kerjanya yang tergantung. Mengenakannya dalam gerakan cepat. "Tidak perlu mengantarku pulang. Aku akan menyetir sendiri hari ini." Akashi menepuk bahu Nijimura sekali sebelum bergegas keluar.

Lampu _Bugatti La Voiture Noire _berwarna hitam yang terparkir rapih di _basement _gedung menyala dua kali ketika Akashi menekan tombol _unlock_ pada benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang ditangannya. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak mengendarai salah satu _supercar_ yang sengaja ia parkir di gedung kantornya,ditambah perasaan _excited _untuk cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya membuat _mood _untuk _driving_ Akashi semakin besar.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama untuk _Bugatti La Voiture Noire _berwarna hitam tersebut keluar dari _basement _dan meninggalkan gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan gagahnya. Jalanan Tokyo sore hari ini cukup senggang, mungkin dikarenakan saat ini belum memasuki jam pulang kantor. Bagus, sepertinya dunia tengah mendukung Akashi agar bisa sampai di rumahnya jauh lebih cepat.

Lima belas menit kemudian, _Bugatti La Voiture Noire _tersebut terparkir di depan sebuah rumah megahyang berdiri dengan gagah. Halaman hijau yang terawat dengan sangat baik serta sebuah kolam renang di belakang halaman menambah kesan _luxury _dari rumah tersebut.

"_Tadaima_." Ucap Akashi ketika memasuki dalam rumah. Dilepasnya sepatu pantofel kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Meletakkan jas dan tas kerjanya di sofa. Dahi Akashi mengernyit ketika tidak ada suara yang menyambut kepulangannya. Biasanya, jagoan-jagoan dan juga sang istri selalu antusias menyambut kepulangannya.

Dirogohnya saku celana kemudian mengambil ponsel miliknya. Memeriksa barang kali Tetsuya mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia beserta dua jagoannya pergi keluar. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada notifikasi pesan masuk mau pun panggilan telpon dari sang istri.

"_Se…no!_ Selamat Hari Ayah Sedunia, _tou-can_/Sei-_kun_!"

_Poof. Poof._

Akashi menghentikan niatannya untuk menelpon Tetsuya. _Ruby-gold_-nya menatap tak percaya tiga orang kesayangannya yang entah muncul dari mana. Kertas-kertas _confetti _beterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Celamat hari ayah, _tou-can_! Kecini, kecini, ikut kami." Seiro dan Seijin menghampiri tubuh Akashi yang masih bergeming. Menarik tangan kiri dan kanan Akashi untuk segera mengikuti tempat tujuan selanjutnya. Akashi yang masih belum dapat memproses dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh dua jagoannya.

Manik matanya semakin membesar ketika hidangan makanan menggugah selera dan sebuah _cake _dengan tulisan '_Happy International Father's Day_, _tou-san_' terhias diatasnya, sudah tersaji dengan rapih di atas meja makan. "I-ini... untukku?"

Tetsuya terkekeh. Sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou menjadi sangat lemot dan bodoh seperti ini?

"Memangnya ada orang lain yang menjadi ayah dari Seiro dan Seijin selain Sei-_kun_?" Akashi menggeleng. Tentu saja tidak ada. Hanya ia seorang ayah dari dua jagoan kesayangannya.

"Terimakasih Seiro, Seijin." Ucapnya seraya memeluk dua buah hatinya. Ah, Akashi tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan menjadi seorang ayah bisa sebahagia ini? Atau memang menjadi seorang ayah selalu merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini?

"_Tou-can_ cuka?" tanya Seijin masih dalam pelukan Akashi.

"Tentu saja. Kalian yang terbaik." Akashi mengecup pucuk kepala dua putranya bergantian. Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya tersenyum melihat tiga orang kesayangannya saling berpelukan. Hatinya dipenuhi kehangatan. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka berdua menikah. Siapa yang menyangka waktu begitu cepat berlalu dan sekarang dunia Tetsuya dan Akashi semakin dibuat sempurna dengan kehadiran Seiro dan Seijin.

"Mau sampai kalian berpelukan seperti itu? Mau tunggu makanannya basi dulu baru selesai?" Sindir Tetsuya. Membuat Akashi, Seiro, dan Seijin tertawa.

"Sepertinya _kaa-san_ kalian cemburu karena tidak diajak berpelukan." Ledek Akashi yang disetujui oleh Seiro dan Seijin.

"Tck, tidak juga tuh. Sudah sekarang duduk di posisi masing-masing!" Titah Tetsuya final.

"_Roger/Rogel Captain_!" ucap mereka bertiga serempak. Tak berniat untuk melanjutkan meledek ibunda ratu. Bisa berabe urusannya jika mereka tetap nekat meledek Tetsuya. Bisa-bisa makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan ditarik kembali oleh Tetsuya dan membiarkan mereka bertiga tersiksa akibat kelaparan.

Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng pelan. Tidak mengerti mengapa Seiro dan Seijin sangat mirip dengan Akashi. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju _rice cooker, _menyiapkan nasi untuk bisa mereka berempat santap.

"_Tou-can_! _Tou-can_! Kue ini buatanku dan _kaa-can_. Jadi _tou-can_ halus coba."

"Loh kok? Aku kan juga ikut buat kue ini Ceijin!"

"Tydak ada tuh olang yang numpahin adonan kue diakui cebagai pembuat kue."

"Aku kan cuma numpahin cedikit, lagi pula kamu juga cuma mecahin telol aja tuh. Cicanya _kaa-can _yang ngelakuin."

"Ihh Ceilo! Kamu kan udah janji ngga bakal ngacih tau itu ke _tou-can_. Ceilo ingkal janji!"

"Calah cendili aku dibilang ngga bantu buat kue."

"Apa cih Ceilo! Ngajak tawulan gunting ya?!"

"Ayo! Ciapa yang takut. Memangnya cuma guntingmu doang yang bica bunuh olang? Gunting-_chan_ ku juga bica!"

"Seiro! Seijin! Diam atau tidak akan ada makan malam untuk kalian!" _Aquamarine _Tetsuya memelototi Seiro dan Seijin, membuat keduanya terpaksa mengunci mulut mereka. Sedangkan Akashi hanya terkikik geli. Benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa melawan Tetsuya jika penyakit _yandere-_nya kumat.

"Sei-_kun _juga!"

"Eh? Kok aku juga kena, sayang?"

"Karena Sei-_kun _tidak melerai mereka berdua."

"Habis seru melihat Seiro dan Seijin yang hampir tawuran gunting. Memang tidak diragukan lagi mereka berdua adalah darah dagingku."

"Sei-_kun_!" Kali ini Akashi yang dibuat bungkam. Ayah macam apa yang malah senang melihat anaknya bertengkar seperti itu? Benar-benar, Tetsuya tidak bisa menduga isi kepala mereka bertiga.

"Hei, karena kalian _tou-san _jadi ikut kena marah _kaa-san_ kan." Bisik Akashi pada kedua anaknya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sebenarnya Tetsuya masih dapat mendengar bisikan tersebut tetapi ia lelah melerainya.

"Itu kalena Ceijin yang mulai duluan, _tou-can_. Jadi calahkan Ceijin."

"Ihh kok jadi aku? Kan kamu yang bocolin lahacia aku duluan."

"Apaan cih! Kamu yang mulai kenapa malah nyalahin aku?"

"Hei! Hei! Hentikan Seiro, Seijin." Bisik Akashi mencoba melerai pertengkaran kedua anaknya sebelum nyawa mereka diambil secara paksa oleh Tetsuya.

"Benelan nyali macalah ya kamu tuh Ceilo!"

"Kamu juga yang mulai! Kalau dali awal kamu bilang kue itu buatan kita beldua dan _kaa-can,_ cudah pasti aku tydak akan membocolkan lahacia kamu."

"_Maa… Maa… _Seiro, Seijin hentikan sebelum _kaa-san _kalian—"

PRAK.

Akashi, Seiro, dan Seijin meneguk saliva mereka kasar. Seketika bulu kuduk mereka meremang ketika merasakan aura membunuh dari Tetsuya. "Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Seiro, dan Akashi Seijin…" desis Tetsuya.

"_H-hai_." Jawab mereka bertiga takut-takut.

"Kalian ingin makan dengan tenang atau ingin tidur di alam barzah?"

"Ma-makan dengan tenang." Jawab mereka bertiga serempak. Buru-buru mengambil mangkuk nasi yang tengah dibawa oleh Tetsuya. Kemudian mulai melahap makanan masing-masing setelah mengucap '_itadakimasu'_. Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas.

Sungguh, rasanya Tetsuya seperti tengah mengurus tiga orang anak kecil.

_**\- CLUELESS -**_

"_Tou-can_ jangan mengintip!"

"_Hai, hai._"

Sudah hampir semenit Akashi diperlakukan seperti ini. Atas permintaan Seiro dan Seijin, kedua matanya ditutup oleh kain. _Surprise _katanya. Entah kejutan seperti apa yang akan diberikan Seiro dan Seijin padanya.

"Ceijin, kau yang buka tutup mata _tou-can_."

"Eh? Tydak mau. Kau kan kakak, jadi Ceilo yang halusnya membuka tutup mata _tou-can_."

"Cejak (_re: sejak)_ kapan ceolang adik bica menyuluh kakaknya?"

"Cejak aku lahil. Kan aku _abcolute (re: absolute)_."

"Memangnya yang _abcolute _hanya kau caja!? Aku kan juga _abcolute_."

"Hei, kalian berdua benar-benar tidak ingin membukakan penutup mata _tou-san_?" tanya Akashi memutus pertikaian Seiro dan Seijin. Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas. Kedua anaknya benar-benar tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa anak berumur empat tahun sudah mengerti arti kata '_absolute'_? Siapa pula yang mengajari arti kata tersebut?

"Yasudah begini saja, agar adil biar _tou-san_ yang membuka penutup mata sendiri, bagaimana?" usul Tetsuya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kompak Seiro dan Seijin. Tanda mereka berdua menyetujui usulan sang ibu.

"Baiklah dalam hitungan ketiga, Sei-_kun_ bisa membuka penutup matanya." Titah Tetsuya.

"Satu… Dua… Tigaa…"

Dengan gerakan perlahan Akashi membuka penutup matanya. Sedikit mengerjap untuk membiasakan sinar lampu ruangan.

"Kejutann!" Teriak Seiro, Seijin, dan Tetsuya berbarengan. Manik mata Akashi membesar. Pasalnya ketiga orang kesayangan di depannya tengah mengenakan _jersey _basket. Tetsuya dan Seijin dengan _jersey_ klub basket Tetsuya sewaktu SMA—Seirin, dan Seiro mengenakan _jersey _klub basket Akashi saat SMA—Rakuzan.

"He~? Kalian benar-benar membuatku terkejut." Bibir Akashi tertarik membentuk seulas senyum. Wajah tegas dan dingin miliknya melembut. Melihat _jersey _Seirin dan Rakuzan membuatnya sedikit mengingat masa lalunya. _Time flies_.

"Nah yang ini untuk _tou-can_." Seiro dan Seijin berbarengan memberikan _jersey _Rakuzan kepada Akashi dan tentunya disambut dengan antusias oleh Akashi.

"Eh? Kalian juga menyiapkan untuk _tou-san_?"

"Tentu caja, kan ini hadiah untuk _tou-can_."

"_Tou-can_! _Tou-can_! _Mite kudacai_!" Pekik Seijin sambil menunjuk _jersey _basket Seirin yang tengah ia kenakan. Membuat Akashi mengalihkan tatapannya dari _jersey _Rakuzan yang berada di tangannya kemudian menatap Seijin. "Aku, Ceilo, dan _kaa-can_ cengaja memesan _jelci _(_re: jersey) _hampil milip cepelti _jelci_ milik Lazukan—"

"Lakuzan, Ceijin." Koreksi Seiro yang dibalas dengan _death glare _Seijin. Sedangkan Tetsuya dan Akashi terkekeh geli. Astaga, anaknya sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

Menarik nafas sekali kemudian menghembuskannya, Seijin memilih untuk melanjutkan. Urusan bertempur dengan saudara kembarnya bisa ia selesaikan setelah ini. "—dan Seilin. Kami tau bahwa Lakuzan dan Seilin adalah klub basket kebanggaan _tou-can_ dan _kaa-_can. Tapi, kalena di Lakuzan dan di Seilin tidak ada aku dan Ceilo, maka kami beltiga cepakat _(re: sepakat) _untuk menggantinya dengan 'Akashi.'"

Seperti menyadari suatu hal, Akashi semakin terkesiap. Benar saja. Nama klub yang tertera dibagian depan _jersey _basket yang dikenakan mereka bertiga dan juga miliknya, dirubah menjadi 'Akashi'.

"Kami menggantinya kalena kami bangga menjadi bagian hidup _tou-can_. Baik aku maupun Ceilo, kami beldua cangat bangga dengan 'Akashi' cebagai malga kami. _Kaa-can_ juga bilang bahwa tydak ada yang lebih bahagia dali mengganti malganya menjadi 'Akashi'. Ya kan, _kaa-can_?" _Aquamarin-gold _milik Seijin menatap Tetsuya. Meminta konfirmasi dari kalimatnya.

"Em. Benar." Tetsuya tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Seijin. Sedangkan Akashi masih memandang tiga orang paling berharga di hadapannya bergantian. Hatinya seketika sesak. Sesak dengan perasaan bahagia yang bisa saja membuncah sewaktu-waktu dan tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengumpul di kelopak matanya.

"Celain itu, kita beltiga juga memutuskan untuk mengganti nomol punggung untuk _jelci _milik _tou-can _dan _kaa-can_." Kali ini Seiro yang bertugas menjelaskan. Akashi kembali mengamati _jersey _milik Tetsuya dan juga miliknya. Benar saja, nomor yang seharusnya adalah angka 4 berubah menjadi angka 1. Begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Nomor yang seharusnya angka 11 berubah menjadi angka 1.

"Angka catu belalti _kaa-can _dan _tou-can_ adalah nomol catu di hati kami beldua. _Kaa-can_ dan _tou-can_ adalah cegalanya bagi aku dan Ceijin. Sampai nanti, _kaa-can_ dan _tou-can_ akan tetap menjadi pliolitas utama hidup kami beldua." Jelas Seiro yang didukung dengan anggukan Seijin.

Sedangkan Tetsuya dan Akashi yang mendengar penjelasan sang anak semakin dibuat terharu. Meskipun Tetsuya berada di tempat pada saat Seiro dan Seijin membuat _design jersey _tersebut, tetapi tetap saja mendengar penjelasan dari mulut sang anak membuat hatinya menghangat.

Sejak kapan dua buah hati mungilnya memiliki pikiran dewasa seperti itu? Umur mereka barulah menginjak usia empat tahun, tetapi pikiran mereka sudah seperti remaja saja.

"Dan untuk nomol _jelci _milikku dan Ceijin, kami menggunakan nomol _tou-can_ dan _kaa-can_. Karena aku ingin menjadi sepelti _tou-can_ dan Ceijin—"

"Aku ingin sepelti _kaa-can_. _Boku wa kage-da._" Potong Seijin dengan tawa giginya. Tak mengindahkan _death glare _yang kali ini berasal dari Seiro. Sekali lagi Tetsuya dan Akashi tertawa menyaksikan pemandangan menggemaskan tersebut.

Akashi menghapus air matanya, sebelum dua jagoannya menyaksikan bulir-bulir bening tersebut meluncur membasahi pipinya. "Kemarilah kalian berdua." Akashi membawa Seiro dan Seijin ke dalam pelukannya. Menciumi kepala anaknya berkali-kali. Akashi tidak pernah menemukan kebahagiaan lebih dari ini. Seiro dan Seijin lah yang mampu membuatnya bahagia melebihi apapun. Dua jagoan kebanggaannya.

Dibalik punggung Akashi, Seijin dan Seiro melakukan kontak mata. "_Ce~no…(re: seno)" _Seiro memberikan aba-aba tanpa suara yang hanya diketahui oleh si kembar.

"_Tou-can_, celamat hali ayah. _Tou-can_ adalah ayah telbaik di dunia. Kami menyayangi _tou-can_." Ucap si kembar berbarengan. Membuat pertahanan Akashi runtuh. Dieratkan pelukannya pada buah hatinya. Air mata bahagia sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

"_Tou-san_ juga menyayangi Seiro dan Seijin. Kalian adalah hadiah terbaik bagi _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_. Terimakasih, jagoan-jagoan _tou-san_." Seiro dan Seijin mengangguk dengan tawa renyah sebagai jawaban. Tangan mungilnya mengelus bahu Akashi. Bahkan mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa dibalik punggung mungil mereka sang ayah masih menangis bahagia.

Tetsuya yang menyaksikan hanya bisa tersenyum. _Aquamarine_-nya berkaca-kaca. Jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk _kami-sama _mengabulkan permintaannya maka Tetsuya tidak akan banyak meminta, pula ia tidak akan meminta hal yang muluk-muluk. Tetsuya hanya akan meminta hal sederhana yang tidak ternilai atau tergantikan oleh apapun.

Ia hanya ingin keluarga kecilnya bahagia.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Ia hanya ingin menyaksikan dua buah hatinya tumbuh dewasa, menikah, dan bahkan sampai mereka memiliki keluarga sendiri. Tetsuya hanya ingin menyaksikan hal tersebut berdua bersama Akashi Seijuurou. Melewati segala susah senang, sakit sehat, suka duka, bersama. Seperti ikrar suci yang mereka ucapkan di hadapan Tuhan pada saat mereka menikah dahulu.

Hanya sesederhana itu permintaan Tetsuya dan semoga _kami-sama _mengabulkan doanya.

_**\- CLUELESS -**_

_**\- END -**_

Coba yang waktu itu minta _chapter bonus _CLUELESS siapa? Ngacung hayo ngacung wkwkwk XD _and here's bonus chapter _CLUELESS untuk kesayangan-kesayangankuu~~~ Kebetulan ide ini muncul di kepalaku;( maaf kalo aneh T.T dan maaf juga KARENA TELAT BANGET T.T Fyi, _International Father's Day _itu tanggal 21 kemaren, tapi aku malah post di hari ini. Super telat banget ga sih? _gomenasai mina _*bow*

Berhubung udah terlanjur basah, mending nyebur sekali kan XD Jadi aku pengen ngucapin Selamat hari Ayah buat Akashi Seijuurou ;3 Ciee Seijuurou punya anak cieee~~ Anak hasil kerjasama ama Tetsuya lagi ciee Seijuurou-_sama_~~ /plak/

Dah ah sebelum aku makin ga jelas, lebih baik kita akhiri sampai sini;( Semoga kalian cukup terhibur dengan _chapter bonus _kali ini _guys_~ dan ga pernah bosen aku ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat kalian yang udah ninggalin jejak baik di FF CLUELESS dan juga FF-FFku yang lain. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK _MINA-SAN_~~~ *bow* *poof*

_**\- Matokinite76**_

_**P.S: **_Kalau boleh jujur, sebenernya ini bukan _chapter bonus _yang aku janjiin ke kalian sih hehehe. Ini kaya FF yang tercipta karena bentuk perayaanku untuk _International Father's Day _tanggal 21 kemaren. Kalau kalian berminat dan antusias, aku bakalan post _chapter bonus _yang sebenarnya hehehe ;3


End file.
